Full Circle
by sockets
Summary: SoG sidestory. Two of the oldest sparks, cloaked in secrecy, one an agent of the Unmaker, the other an agent of Primus, come full circle, learn each others secrets and make magic together. Jazz/Prowl
1. Author Notes

**Title:** Full Circle (notes)  
**Fandom**: Transformers Bayverse  
**Verse:** Dathanna de Gray, part of the Points of View AU  
**Author:** gatekat, femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing**: Jazz/Prowl, others  
**Rating**: NC-17 for mech/mech  
**Codes**: AU, Supernatural, Resurrection, Sticky Mech/Mech smut, mentions of Mech/Organic smut (but nothing explicit in this story), Mechs as carriers and co-creators, torture, consumption of sparks, character deaths.  
**Summary**: Two of the oldest sparks, cloaked in secrecy, one an agent of the Unmaker, the other an agent of Primus, come full circle, learn each others secrets and make magic together.  
**Notes:** Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" organic languages translated to English via socket  
Written for the prowlxjazz comm 10th Anniversery challenge day 16: "We've worn the cloak of secret lives, we've seen the truth, magic that we send..." even if they didn't believe it fit after reading half of ch 1.  
**Warnings:** Supernatural, Resurrection, Sticky Mech/Mech smut, Mech/Organic smut, Mechs as carriers and co-creators (mentions, nothing explicit), torture, consumption of sparks, character deaths.  
**Summary:** Two of the oldest sparks, one an agent of the Unmaker, the other an agent of Primus, come full circle.  
**Notes:** See introduction below. Happy Anniversary and thanks for reading. If you enjoy, please read and review our other stories.

**A word of introduction from Femme**  
Full Circle is a prelude and postlude that brackets the multi-chapter ongoing story by Gatekat, Femme4jack and other guest authors called Dathanna de Gray, which is part of the Points of View AU. While our larger ongoing work involves a specific point in history, Full Circle is a mythic cycle spanning the beginning of Cybertron to a time long after an AU version of the events in BV 2007 & 09. In our verse, you will find, Prowl and Jazz are mythic characters who have very real lives. The prelude has three major players - Prowl, Jazz and Primus, with appearances from other familiar characters and OCs (mostly Prowl and Jazz's creations).

A word about our 'Verse: In our AU, the Unmaker, working through his agent, marred the sparks of Cybertronians, shortening their life spans and making it very difficult for them to create new life. As a response to this, Primus takes Cybertron to a universe of organic life forms knowing that the energy that comes from the sensations and feelings of organics (especially sentient, more highly developed ones) can help repair the damage and extend the lifespan of sparks of his children. In our 'verse the creation of the Allspark is also a result of the damage done by the Unmaker to the sparks of Primus' children, who were originally able to create life in a much more "organic" manner. Cybertronian society becomes deeply divided over whether to enslave sentient organics , who are objects of disgust by many, in "generators" that feed their sparks through the pain and torture, or to enter into a symbiotic partnership with sentient organic lifeforms. This ultimately leads to the Lord High Protector's Insurrection and the civil war that ends up spanning many galaxies.

While Dathanna de Gray, our ongoing story, centers partially on organic (mostly human) characters and their relationships with the Cybertronians as their "sockets symbiots" who help feed their sparks, Full Circle is all about Jazz and Prowl and the journey of many lifetimes.

We've written this ProwlxJazz saga to bracket our ongoing story as a prelude and postlude, setting the historical story within a much greater mythic scope. However, Full Circle also stands on its own, though you will find elements in it that will be more easily understood if you read the whole series. We hope you enjoy. It has been a very cathartic labor of love. We only just finished writing it on Tuesday and beta reading it on Wednesday of this week. There are links to the rest of our stories. contained in each chapter.

Units of time:  
solar cycle . . . a local day  
lunar cycle . . . local month  
stellar cycle . . a local year

nanoklik . . . . .1 second  
klik . . . . . . . . .1.2 minutes  
breem . . . . . . 8.3 minutes (also an astrosecond)  
joor. . . . . . . . . 1.2 hour  
orn. . . . . . . . . .a day on Cybertron (31 joor)  
decaorn. . . . . 10 Cybertronian days (a week)  
metacycle. . . .a month on Cybertron (6 years)  
vorn. . . . . . . . .a year on Cybertron (83 years)  



	2. Sometimes Knowing isn't Enough

**See Pt 0 for the full contents**

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse ('verse)  
**Author:** and  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Codes:** Supernatural  
**Summary:** Primus knows that the next spark to be sent out, the next child born to his new race, will be nearly consumed by his brother before it is unleashed a monster. He can't stop it, but he can not stand to have it happen against the will of the new spark either.

* * *

****

Full Circle 1: Sometimes Knowing Isn't Enough

* * *

He knew it was too much to hope for. His children were so young, so few. Could not his older brother have given them a little more peace? The first of only the fifth generation was stirring, ready to take up residence next to it's carrier's spark.

The first of the generation his brother was ready to warp and corrupt, and he did not have the ability to stop it, but he could not let that spark be corrupted before it was even born without giving it a choice.

"Primus?" an entirely too innocent, happy, eager voice drew his attention to the latest bundle of energy to separate from him. "Why can't I go?"

Primus surrounded the new light with his own. Still separate from him, but surrounded by his protection for the moment. Too soon, far too soon he would not be able to protect his child any longer.

**"Because before you go, I would tell you what is to come. I wish to give you a choice in the matter, my child. Once you leave me, I cannot stop what is to happen to you."**

"You told me that before," the new spark pulsed with the confidence of pure innocence and a harmonic all it's own. Eager to be on it's own, but happy to be in it's creator's warmth as well. "Out there my choices will define me, good or bad. I want to see the outside. All of it. I'm not afraid."

**"That is just it, little one. There is a power who has taken notice of my creation, my children. He wishes only to destroy. He cannot make life himself, and he is terribly jealous and angry, and therefore would corrupt and destroy what I have made. He has already made a move."** Primus reached with a strand of light to touch the tiny spark. **"The next child to make the journey will be immediately taken under his control, to be mutilated and remade as his own agent. He will take away your ability to make those choices, and _he_ will define you. Only the smallest part of my light will remain. That part will still have the ability to define itself. But so much pain will come from what the Unmaker will do through it ... through you. It will happen, whoever the next spark is. I have given you the gifts that will benefit you the most."**

Primus was silent for a moment, appreciating the beauty of this light from his own light.

**"You are resilient. You are adaptable. You _are_ improvisation at its finest. Of any spark I have ever created, you have the ability to redefine yourself from what he will make of you. But the journey will be long. Perhaps even longer than this universe. It _must_ be your choice."**

The new spark listened despite the desire to insist it was ready. The pain from the spark it had come from stilled it's thoughts and focused them.

"The next spark, no matter which of us?" It considered that, it's color and harmonic running the full spectrum in a chaotic, pulsing dance before settling down into a thoughtful, almost plotting tune in silver and deep red. "If I'm the best to face this, then I'll go. Let the Unmaker try. I'll have my life and I'll come home when it's done."

The grief Primus felt at the innocent confidence his creation expressed was wrenching, the most painful thing he had ever felt.

Yet, he knew that the light could not be completely extinguished in the tiny spark. Part of it, the best part, would never be taken.

**"You _will_ come home, little one. I will be waiting to welcome you. There are laws even I must follow as I make my own choices. If I do not, I will became what he is - Destruction rather than Creation. But within those limits, I will help you in any way I can."**

"I'll be okay, Primus," the little light reached out to comfort him. "I'm ready to go. I want to go. I'll come back."

The touch of comfort made Primus ache all the more. **"I love you, little one. Some part of you will always know that."** He had never felt a desire to hold on to one of these little lights before. But he had never sent one into the promise of agony before, either. He held the light within him for as long as he could, but it was time.

His own light opened up, and with a final brush of affection, the tiny spark raced off with boundless enthusiasm.

Before it even reached its mortal carrier, the darkness, pure and relentless, reached out and grabbed it.

Primus didn't know quite what to make of the easy defiance and complete lack of fear in the little one when faced with the Unmaker. It was already old enough to understand mortality, that the darkness was far greater than it, yet even as the pain echoed over the dimming link between creator and child the little one felt no fear. Irritation, curiosity, acceptance, pain, such intense pain, yet never fear.

* * *

**"What did he tell you, slave, to make you so unafraid?"** A smooth, seductive voice said, laughing as it tore again into the innocent spark. **"Did he promise to help you? Did he say you had a _choice_? That you had freedom? Nothing is free. Chaos and destruction is the ultimate fate of all matter and energy. Eventually, every spark, even my brother, will be consumed and come to an end. And _you_ will help me consume them."**

The little spark considered him, the outer shell of light that would always be there to shield him from his kind dancing in a myriad of colors and the unmistakable harmonic of amusement. Real, honest amusement. "He promised those things, yes. I'm not afraid because I'm not afraid of oblivion. I live, I die, I cease ... even the pain, it's just there. Why should I be afraid of you? I understand what you want. I'm good with it."

It unsettled the Unmaker to his core. He expected terror and pleading. He relished those things. He wanted to hear the spark beg for mercy as he tore it apart and remade it into his own image.

Instead he found amusement? The complete absence of fear? It was as though the little blight on his perfect chaos knew something he did not, which was not possible.

He briefly considered extinguishing the thing, and waiting for another. But there were characteristics in this excrement of Primus that could be useful for his plans. Its adaptability certainly would be an asset. But the very things that would make it such a useful tool, would also make it difficult to control.

He considered his options. What his brother had tried to accomplish was pathetically obvious, but it would be used to the Unmaker's advantage. He could always extinguish the slave later if it proved too difficult a tool to manage.

Then the Unmaker tore into the spark, filled with ecstasy as he began to shred its horrifying beauty. When he was finished, the slave would relish chaos and destruction nearly as much as he did. The thing would use its fine powers of improvisation to extinguish what Primus had made, and it would revel in it.

The little thing quivered and screamed, beginning to understand what _pain_ was, but it did not beg, did not plead, did not even ask for it to end. It accepted what was happening to it and plunged itself fully into the experience and understandood it.

When Unicron felt he was finished, the void-filled creature rippled with eagerness to find a body and wreck havoc with it. It sang with the harmonics of chaos and destruction, only just covered with enough light that it's carrier and kind wouldn't reject it outright.

Yet even with all its new knowledge, still there was no fear. It was tempered with a savage excitement, but the desire to explore, experience and show others exactly what it knew absolutely _sang_ from it.

* * *

Primus grieved for his child. He grieved, too, for the child's carrier who after having her spark consumed and her frame cannibalized by the child, would return to her god as a tiny dim sliver of the spark she had once been. He keened for her, and all whom at his child's hands would be marred, tortured, and finally sent back to their creator maimed and unable to heal until the little spark would finally chose to return and be healed. He mourned, too, for the agony the spark would experience once it finally was able to care again.

In the dim connection that remained between them, Primus saw that the spark still held the most powerful gifts he could create in it - resilience, adaptability, improvisation, and above all, a thirst for the new which would lead it to long for the experience of love and creation.

Thus from the finest work of two great deities a pair of optics lit within it's carrier's chassis. The new life reached out for the mortal awareness now linked to it's own.

~I am Jazz.~


	3. A Small Price to Pay

**See Pt 0 for the full contents**

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse ('verse)  
**Author:** and  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Codes:** Supernatural  
**Summary:** He has been known by many names, but always a single purpose; to reclaim Jazz from the Unmaker.

* * *

****

Full Circle 2: A Small Price To Pay

* * *

I am surrounded by my creations, those I have sired and those I have carried. All but Whiplash, who still remains to watch over my love, my Jazz.

Their light is so bright, so beautiful. I see elements of the best of my love in each one of them. They in turn are surrounded by their own creations and those of the generations that followed who have returned to the star-like spark who is the source of us all. We gather like we have a dozen times before. The first time it was a gathering of three: Primus, his first creation Prima who would return as my carrier, and myself, a spark remade from the sliver of light that was left of the carrier consumed by Jazz. I was reformed with the gifts Jazz would long for the most. Calm for Jazz's chaos; stillness for Jazz's movement; and because of my future carrier, I would have many of the elements that had made Prima attractive to him. Primus and Prima had seen how Jazz yearned to love, yearned to have freedom, at least for a time, from the chaos of the Unmaker, to give his Primus-given light a chance to be in control for once. They realized that in bonding Jazz with a spark he would be attracted to, elements of light could replace or heal the darkness in him. I was asked if I wished to go when it was time, to find the Unmaker's slave, the reclaim the spark made by Primus, to love the child of the carrier whose spark I had once been a part of.

I did not hesitate to agree. At first, I went simply for the good of the rest of Primus' creations. Though his carrier loved him, I did not love him yet, but it would not take long I met him. Primus knew what he was doing when he remade me out of the sliver of a spark that was left from Jazz's murdered carrier. Jazz and I were the first to ever bond, one of the greatest gifts Primus has ever given our kind.

Each time when I returned, I was again given the choice, surrounded by all those who loved me and merged with the love of the one who had made us. Each time I was faced once again with leaving behind such peace and love for an existence in which nothing was certain. There were lifetimes when I never met him, lifetimes when we were enemies, and two times when he was so horrified by what he felt for me that he extinguished me himself. And yet, even with that, we bonded four times. Four amazing lifetimes of joining as one.

I never hesitated. After the first time, even duty to our species and love of Primus was far outweighed by my love for Jazz, spark of my spark, fire for my water, movement for my stillness, the improvisation who made song out of my spark. It was just as Primus had hoped and intended it would be.

This time though, I have to wonder how I'll manage. I've never been sent in as a pre-programmed mech before, and this one is absolutely crippled. No emotional programming, hardware that will never quite agree with it if I ever think to add it. Such a short life, too. Tactical models are never kept long.

I will go. Of that I have no doubt, though I fear that this will be one of the times when I will not survive meeting him.

**"It is a risk. It is always a risk, my child. But I believe that your skills will be uniquely helpful not only to your bonded, but also to those who are fighting my brother's latest servant, whose insanity could eventually destroy every organic, and thus destroy my children as well."**

"Never doubt I will go, Primus." I say, though it is not necessary. "Whether it is helpful to a few, or to _him_, I will always return until he remains with me."

My creator holds me with deep affection and gratitude. **"I never doubt you, little one. I think you underestimate the gifts and power your spark will bring to such a model. The power of your love, compassion and selflessness combined with the logic and ability to strategize your model will give you will be a powerful combination, even if one fraught with conflict. The conflict itself will draw him out of sure curiosity. He will never have seen anything like it before. Though I can foresee many possible futures, the majority of them end with a bond that songs will be written of and healing and peace for many. As always, you will be like a singularity that draws him no matter what resistance he puts gives, and I do not foresee much resistance from him this time. He is growing desperate."**

"Why is that?" I ask, truly curious. Even as my bonded he has always hidden parts of himself from me.

**"Each time you leave, he grows more desperate to break free and follow you. The harder the Unmaker holds on to him, the more mistakes my brother makes. This time, Jazz nearly turned his rage on himself instead of others, but my brother stopped him. There are now times when my brother must fully take control of him to accomplish his plans, and each time he does this, both the light and the darkness in Jazz becomes more aware that he is a puppet, and despises it. Freedom to choose and to redefine himself is fundamental to his spark. Aside from that, darkness tends to become so very predictable, and the ways of my brother are beginning to feel dull to him. You know what happens when Jazz is bored."**

"He begins to improvise," I laugh. "He weaves new songs."

**"Yes,"** Primus smiles warmly at this special little spark, who continues to agree to be marred over and over, agrees to the pain knowing it will come. In it's own way, this one is as brave as Jazz. A bravery built of love rather than intrinsic nature. **"It is time to go, little one."**

As it has been each time before, my carrier, my children, and our descendants surround me, merge themselves with me and give me their strength and blessing before I return and once again forget who I am. Perhaps this time will be the last. It matters not. The only thing that matters is finding my love, and someday, somehow, bringing him back to Primus with me, free of the one who tortured and maimed him.

Finally, I merge with Primus one last time, receiving his love and strength for the journey ahead. **"Until all are one, my child,"** he whispers as he launches me free.

My optics power on, taking in a huge space with a cube - the Allspark - in the middle of it. Two giant mechs - Optimus Prime and Lord High Protector Megatron - stand before it. Next to me are mechs that match my build with simple white colors and black trim. All five of us are identical in design, though I can detect small differences in facial plate structures.

A black, red and blue mech, built on a similar model as we are steps in front of our group.

"I am First Lieutenant Flashdrive of Praxis Civil Defense," he introduces himself. "You are our new tactical planners." He focuses on the mech next to me, the first in line. "State your designation."

"Quick Call, Sir."

First Lieutenant Flashdrive makes a note on the databad in his hands and looks at me. "State your designation."

"Prowl, Sir."

His expression changes, though I do not have a name for it yet, but he says nothing before making another note on the datapad. There is a 21.931% probability it is my designation, a 19.332% probability it is a comment about me, something related to the change in his expression, and a 58.737% probability that I do not have enough information yet to make a valid calculation.

"Tandem, Sir," the mech to my left responds to the same question.

Smokescreen is beyond him, and Machinate beyond him.

"Very well," First Lieutenant Flashdrive addresses us all once more. "Welcome to Praxus Civil Defense. Follow me."


	4. The Oldest Child of Primus

**See Pt 0 for the full contents**

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse ('verse)  
**Author:** and  
**Pairing:** Jazz/Prowl, Jazz/Others  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Codes:** Het, Slash, Death, Torture, Supernatural  
**Summary:** Jazz may have been pronounced permanently deactivated after Mission City, but neither he nor Primus are much on him staying that way.

* * *

****

Full Circle 3: The Oldest Child of Primus

* * *

**"You have been a long time in coming home."**

The voice is deep, rich, caring ... it almost reminds me of Guardian Prime. There are days I miss that old bucket of bolts. But this is Primus, the light in my spark that tries so very hard to contain the darkness the Unmaker gifted me with. My life would be so much simpler without my adoptive carrier.

"I'm not home and you know it," I hear myself growl, more than a little surprised that the accent I've cultured in the latest phase of my life, that I insert into my speech when I'm particularly fragged off is missing completely.

**"Then I welcome half of you home."**

An answer for everything, the fragger.

"My home is..." a hiss of pain stops me, even though without a body I shouldn't feel pain, or anything really. I am dead. I shouldn't be here. I should be before the Unmaker ready to step into oblivion. "My _home_ is with Prowl."

**"It was not so long ago you said the same of Prima. You said it also of Baritone, Lark, Stardust and Anchor, who are longing for their bonded."**

"Right," I can't help the shudder that disrupts the delicate control I've maintained over my spark since leaving Cybertron. The darkness Prowl has done so much to temper erupts, lashing out and I feel everything reverse, only this time it doesn't hurt. A moment of startled panic and the light is encased in darkness, shadowing everything, consuming what is around me.

Relief washes through me.

**"Yes, you can eventually gain enough power to escape. You also know that if you leave with that much darkness, your bond with Prowl will shatter fully. He will no longer be yours. He will no longer wait for you."**

"Try me," I feel the hiss of defiance, the rage.

It's odd really, watching all this as a third party. I'm doing it, I'm fighting Primus, I'm the darkness trying to consume everything as my creator does. Yet I'm also back from it, aware of far more than my own spark and its reactions.

Can my orn get any more slagged up?

Gentle laughter is the response to my defiance. **"Your home is with Prowl, and yet you defy the very one who sent him to you, and who sent all those who came before. You _know_ why you are so attracted to the light. You long to be free of my brother, to be your own agent and no longer a tool. Unlike him with his slaves, I give my children freedom to make their own destiny. You act as though you are so thoroughly in control, but he has controlled you from the beginning. You are a puppet, Jazz."**

I want to deny it, deny Him, but I've known the truth of His words for a long time. As trapped as I feel when I'm bonded and the light side of my spark takes control, what self-determination I have then is honest, it's not driven by the powers outside of me. Not that I can tell anyway.

The pain lashes through me and this time I can place it. A strand of my spark being pulled out. Unlike bonding, no ... no, it's exactly like bonding, only I'm fighting it.

Is Primus honestly trying to _bond_ to me?

Against a mech I'd stand a good chance of being the victor, of winning this duel to oblivion, but against Primus?

I fight, I extinguish. I submit, it's worse.

The presence attempts to sooth the pain, which is its own agony.

**"Do not fight it. Every spark I have created is bonded to me in its purest form, and finds complete freedom there. I am able to give you the freedom you desire, but he must be removed from you first, or you will continue to be his puppet when the light is no longer in control. Bonding with those I send you, it will take the lifetime of entire galaxies to give you what you seek. In my hands, it can be accomplished in less time than it took for Megatron to tear you in two."**

I tremble. Still too attuned to having a body, I think of how my frame would react to what is happening. How my chest plates are torn open, neural stops disabled, all my carefully crafted programs to survive any torture gone. I'm stripped down even further than moments after my birth.

Even for the light I desperately want to surrender to, to welcome this, I can't.

I simply can't. _Jazz_ didn't exist without the darkness I was created for. I'm not ready to give myself up yet. Not ready to give Prowl up, not even for what is being promised.

I never understood until this moment how true my words on bonding were.

Prowl is my everything.

Absently I wonder how I can think so clearly when I'm in such agony, feeling my spark taken apart strand by strand.

_Are you feeling this, my Prowl? I can feel you._

It is clear that Primus knows my every thought in this place.

**"Prowl would wish you free. Is that not, ultimately, why he bonded with you, so that in binding yourself you gained your freedom? You will always be Jazz. Just Jazz unfettered and uncontrolled. Every spark has picks up darkness when it journeys away from me. When it returns to me, the darkness is not shed, but instead is rewoven into light. The strands of light I give back to you are simply the darkness I have taken away, touched by my own light and the light of those within me. The Jazz he attempted to create was never truly his own. He _cannot_ create. I gave you the spark that he tainted and marred. You have _always_ come from me, whether you wish to or not. It does not have to be so painful, my child. It is the darkness that pains you, not me."**

"I _need_ the darkness ... to protect ... him."

I'm not sure how I get the words out where I can hear them over the screaming of my spark. I honestly believed spark-rape and forced bonding were the worst pain in existence.

They have nothing on this.

I've never unraveled a spark before. Not like this at least. I only consumed them.

Suddenly it stops and I hear my sobs of relief. No one has drawn that sound from me. Nothing has come this close to breaking me.

But I've never fought a god before.

**"I will not do this to you unwillingly. It must be your choice. The pain is my brother's last hold on you. He is trying to control and force you, not I, just as he makes caring for and bonding with others an agony for you. Until there is more light than darkness in you, and you can fight him off on your own accord, it must be done the other way. I give you your freedom. You may return if you wish, my child."**

"I..."

I 'feel' myself on my knees, gasping and trembling, open and without shields before Him. He can take anything from me like this, I have nothing in me to stop it.

And He just opens the door?

I should be wary. I should be careful. I know this, and I can't care.

Only one thing exists, the fragile filament of Prowl's life force that hasn't given up on me.

"Will he know me?" I keep my head down, my submission absolute. I know I'm going back. I _will_ be with my Prowl again. I just want to know how much it will take for him to accept me back.

**"I have removed more darkness from you than all of your bondmates combined, but it is not yet enough for you to cast my brother from you. Not yet, though you will find it far more difficult to no longer care when you return."**

A distant light appears, with same spectrum as Earth's sun.

**"He will still know you. Everything he has given your spark is still there, and everything you have given him is still within him. He would do _anything_ for you. He would give his own spark to my brother if it were asked of him, simply to have you back. It is fortunate my brother does not have that ability. I only ask that you relay a few messages for me, though I will not force you to do so."**

"I will deliver them," I hear my voice, still gasping as I reel from this. I will do as I am bid too, perfectly. I can't help that I still fear Him like no other, not even His brother the Unmaker.

Oblivion holds no terrors.

Eternity, the past, those hold so many I never want to face.

**"Deliver the messages to the doorway I will send you through. He will know what to do with them,"** the voice that is equal parts terrifying and gentle explains.

**"You will tell the doorway that all that has happened, even the destruction of the Allspark, will only lead to something more beautiful, something new and wonderful. My child, the Prime should never regret making Earth his new home. He should not look back. Cybertron is the past, the organic children I have adopted and the children of Cybertron will make something new, something that has never been before, but has been foreseen from the beginning. There is no mechanoid and organic. All are one.**"

I shudder, badly unsettled by it, but then I nod in understanding and commit every detail of the message to memory.

**"The other message is for the doorway alone. He is one of those whom I have adopted, who will return to me if he chooses to when his short days are done. Tell him that should he wish to remain a doorway, a conduit to my wisdom and the wisdom of the ancients, he will ask the matrix bearer to claim him, and that the guardian and the matrix bearer may share him. To be claimed by one, both, or neither are all choices full of both pain and hope for him. None of the choices before him are wrong or right, though I delight in the link between my dimension and his own. Being the doorway will at times be a heavy weight for such a small one to bear."**

Though I am normally the riddle-maker, it is confounding message to me. I nod again and commit the exact phrasing to memory to be delivered to the doorway.

The golden light grows brighter and my bond with Prowl pulses a little stronger with the gateway between opens fully.

"Is there anything else ... My Lord?" I am not even sure why I say it, nor do I care. I am going _home_, out of this nightmare of an existence, back to my bonded. I would give far more without question or regret for that.

Laughter greets my confusion, my question and the title given. **"I do believe my brother might regret the day he ever swept you into his web, my child. The final message is simple. Plenty of organic energy for your spark while it strengthens and awaits your bonded. Waking you before he arrives would be unwise for all of them, and especially for you."**

One last nod and I follow the only thing that has a stronger hold on my desires than I do.

A gentle but unyielding force diverts me from my path, away from where I want to go, to Prowl, and for the first time I truly lash out, not with the darkness, but with the light.

**"Back to your body,"** Primus gently insists, instantly making me obey, even against my wish.

Then power is all around me, drowning me and I absolutely revel in it until I comprehend awareness and sentience within it; echoes of the instantly recognizable spark signatures of four of the six previous Primes.

No, I don't want that. _That_ is trouble. Always trouble.

Then a vaguely familiar presence is before me and I pause, feeling it become aware of me, its attention suddenly riveted on me.

~Take me to Jazz,~ I hear it say.I am already settling back into the mindset I had alive, judging if this is friend or foe, bringing my shields and skills to the fore to be anything I need to be.

~Do you wish to come back?~ Doorway asks.

I can't help it. I laugh. ~Wishin' don't have much ta do with it. Ah going ta come back! Primus 'imself couldn't stop meh, not that th' old slagger wants ta. Says ah'm disturbing th' peace; that'd come back one way'r 'nother, as **Jazz** or as someone new. So open that door. Ah'm comin' back to mah bonded, mah cadre, mah _home_.~

~Then come back, friend. The door is open.~

~Primus send messages, Doorway,~ I repeat exactly what I've been told to, flawlessly down to the inflection. As I do, I sift through the memories of the ridiculously unshielded presence for what has become of my cadre, and erupt in a fractional moment of panic.

~Ah _need_ mah **Prowl**.~ I whisper to Doorway, and see that it senses my desperate need to remain unaware until Prowl comes.

~We'll do that,~ Doorway promises, and the same kind of feeling that Prime and Primus give with their word envelopes me until I relax and slip into true mortal oblivion as soon as I recognize my own spark chamber and settle there.


	5. Home is Where the Spark is

**See Pt 0 for the full contents**

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse ('verse)  
**Author:** and  
**Rating:** NC-17 for mech/mech sticky  
**Summary:** Ratchet is finally ready to revive both Prowl and Jazz. Despite the unanswered questions, the Autobots at least have their SIC and TIC back. Well, once somebody is willing to prey them from each other.  
**Notes:** This will be _Dathanna de Gray prequel 5: Hunting Pleasure prequel: Home is Where The Spark Is_ in the regular story posting of the series.

* * *

****

Full Circle 4: Home is Where The Spark Is

* * *

**"Please remove the sedatives, Ratchet. I am not a threat to myself or others."**

Mikaela nearly jumped when the deep, static-laced and nearly lifeless-sounding baritone responded well before she could realize the black, white and red mech was conscious again.

She was still connected to her mentor and lover, and through him, to Prowl in case there was a need for emergency spark stabilization. Through it, she was aware of Ratchet making several swift changes to the TIC's relays and systems, and brilliant golden optics immediately lit.

Even with Ratchet largely blocking her perception of him, she was aware of the strength of Prowl's processors, and the even deeper strength of his feelings for the mech who still waited in stasis next to him. The pain, confusion and quickly mounting desperation to know what was going on with his bonded filled Prowl's awareness, blocking out nearly everything else.

Prowl's face immediately turned to the still but perfectly repaired silver form on the next berth and he attempted to get up far too fast. **"Jazz..."**

Through Ratchet, she saw how uncoordinated the effort was compared to normally graceful, precisely controlled movements of the TIC.

**"Please don't attempt to get up just yet, Prowl, Jazz is fine,"** Ratchet assured him calmly, using his hands to enforced his order with minimal force. **"His spark is stable, more stable than yours at this point, and I will bring him up as soon as I have run a few scans on you."**

Mikaela could vaguely feel Ratchet performing several diagnostic scans on the sensor-winged mech and found herself compelled to reach out to him.

~He asked Sam to have us to wait for you to get here before we woke him.~ She was not sure if he would hear her, or even understand if he did.

~Smart. No telling what state he'd be in,~ the Autobot TIC responded to her in an effort to distract himself from the fact he was only just out of arms reach of his formerly dead bonded and wasn't allowed to touch him. ~He doesn't always respond well after severe trauma.~

~That's a polite way of putting it,~ Ratchet huffed even as he shifted his grip to assist Prowl in standing, balancing the large mech for the two steps before Prowl had one hand on Jazz's berth and the other over Jazz's spark chamber.

**"I can feel it,"** he spread his fingers over silver chest armor, **"but I can barely _feel_ him."** Prowl looked over at Ratchet, even knowing the medic was even further out of his depth than Prowl himself.

**"Understandable given what happened,"** Ratchet said gently, still subtly steadying the other mech. **"If you sit down on the other berth, you can hold him as I bring him up."**

The piercing desire not to loose contact now that he had it lanced threw even Ratchet's shielding of Mikaela, and she was fervently grateful he was doing what he could. If this hurt, made her heart ache, she didn't want to think about the intensity of it raw. Even so, Prowl nodded after a moment and allowed Ratchet to help him settle on the second berth and brace against the wall.

When the medic was satisfied that Prowl wouldn't fall over he turned to move the relatively tiny form of Jazz, still lax in stasis, and arranged him in Prowl's arms. She could feel the fondness, the silent 'they are sweet together' that crossed Ratchet's processors when Prowl curled forward a bit to touch his forehelm against Jazz's.

**"He's going to want to spark-merge as badly as you do when he finishes booting,"** Ratchet warned them. **"Normally a bad idea with how weak you both are, but given the circumstances I think it's the best thing you can do. A simple merge. Not for overload, just to re-establish your bond. I don't know what state his processors are going to be in."**

**"It's all right Ratchet,"** Prowl looked up at him with dim optics. **"I know him."**

**"Of course you do,"** Ratchet nodded and went about bringing the SIC out of stasis.

Jazz shuddered, his vents hitched, his awakening much less smooth than Prowl's. His visor flashed to life, cycling once at what came into focus first. Without hesitation still-uncoordinated hands reached up to pull Prowl's helm against his, soft whispered sounds escaping him as he gripped his bonded with every scrap of strength in him.

Relief, so intense it was painful, rippled across the connection from Prowl as he returned the whispered sounds and fierce embrace.

**"Jazz, I want to hook you up to my socket as well, so she can strengthen both of you if need be,"** Ratchet tried to get their attention.

The silver mech barely spared him a glance but nodded and extended a cable from his shoulder joint.

~This is going to be intense,~ Ratchet warned her gently. ~I can't shield you enough from what they're about to experience, what they are experiencing.~

~Worth it,~ she responded, wiping a tear that was trickling down her face. ~Giving them back to each other is worth whatever it takes.~

She felt Ratchet surround and embrace her mind with a love and affection so deep it took her breath away, even as he held her close to his spark, preparing to shield her from what he could. She melted physically and mentally into the embrace, willingly relaxing herself to take whatever was coming.

The moment Jazz connected she felt his presence hit with all the subtlety and gentleness of a class five hurricane. Yet after all the concerns and whispered things she'd heard about him, especially since his rebirth, she couldn't feel the darkness or danger that everyone seemed to think was so intrinsic to him.

"Ah'm stable, she can go, ya too," Jazz focused on Ratchet briefly, his intentions to merge with his bonded crystal clear across the connection, along with 'this is not for onlookers'.

Mikaela felt Ratchet dig in his heals. If something went wrong, he might only have seconds.

"It's not you I'm concerned for, Jazz," Ratchet said gently. "Your spark has been strengthened daily, sometimes twice daily for the last three decaorns. Just a joor ago, Prowl's spark was in as fragile shape as yours just after you came back, and he has only had _one_ medical charge. Believe me, I want to give you your privacy. But I won't risk your bonded's spark."

Prowl caught Jazz wrists and shifted to press his forehelm and crimson chevron against the side of Jazz's helm. "I know your concerns love, but this is Ratchet."

"Just another mech," Jazz hissed back, barely audible to Mikaela, though the turmoil on the other end of the connection from both of them was flaring higher. "I'll kill them."

"Not if you can't move," Prowl suggested, feeling as uneasy with the suggestion as he sounded. "We need this, but we need them here."

Jazz shuddered, met Prowl's optics, and nodded very slowly. "All right."

Mikaela could feel Ratchet's discomfort and concern as deeply as the turmoil from the other two. Her mentor did not want to put her at risk. His every instinct was to protect his socket from a dangerous situation, to remove her from the room. But his medical protocols demanded the she be there, hooked up to mechs who would potentially attempt to kill her out of instinct if they interpreted her presence as a threat to their bonded's spark. It was why bonded pairs did not merge with a socket connected unless the organic was already claimed by one or both of them and would be recognized by their systems. Mikaela was the only socket Ratchet dared to use, because he was confident in his ability to protect her from the weakened mechs. But it did not make any of them feel any better about the prospect.

~I'll take the risk, love.~ Mikaela's mind whispered, though she inwardly cringed as the reality of the risk hit her.

**"Just do it, 'for ah change mah processors,"** Jazz hissed at Ratchet even as he shifted so Prowl could control how close their chests were. He disconnected his cable from the link and focused fully on his bonded, gently touching his forehelm to the white center of Prowl's chevron and slid his arms over Prowl's shoulders to hold him even when he went limp.

Mikaela sensed Ratchet taking complete control of her to make her presence as passive as possible, hardly even registering as background noise to the two mechs as their chest plates parted with a distinctive sound. She limply stared at the fierce light burning in each of them, the pure white of Prowl and the deep, purple-blue of Jazz. Their sparks seemed to lunge forward on their own accord to reestablish what had been lost with a fierce need that she had nothing to compare to.

Her first sensation was of pain and loss so overwhelming and deep that she would have screamed if Ratchet hadn't completely blocked her ability to move or speak. Even with her mind wrapped in what felt like a thick wool blanket, the agony both mechs had experienced in the breaking of their bond would have made her lose consciousness save that her lover kept her firmly awake with a profound apology. She had to be ready in an instant if things went wrong. And then an even different pain was shared, one she could not understand, but which clearly came Jazz - a terror and agony she never would have expected to come from the mech whom she had barely known, but was said to be afraid of nothing, not even the Unmaker himself.

Prowl's soothing efforts, the stunned sensation and amazement at whatever had happened to Jazz began to wash over the pain. Approval so strong it stunned her came next, shortly before the echoed sensations of Jazz shifted to submission out of fear and a determination not to give up at any price; even his own pride and sense of self.

She felt another shift in the link, though she couldn't name it. Longing, hunger and relief flooded her from both mechs, slowly settling into a contented warmth as they stopped being 'Jazz' and 'Prowl' and became a single entity both sides welcomed becoming. Even the color of their sparks had merged into a much lighter blue-tinted amethyst.

~It's safe now,~ Ratchet barely whispered in her mind, disconnecting Prowl's cable from his own, but keeping her firmly wrapped in his fiercely tender presence, wanting nothing more that to sooth away intensity of what she had just experienced. He cradled her to his chestplates and surrounded her with both hands, shutting out the world as he carried her out of the room and to their quarters.

~What was that?~ she asked when she could finally find her mental voice. ~What the hell had Jazz so terrified?~

~I have no idea, nor will I ever be told,~ he responded, obviously as confused as she was.

~The merge was beautiful, Ratch, despite the pain. Is it something you would ever want?~

She could feel that the question gave him pause. He stood holding her several long seconds, and she could sense his processors working.

~I've thought about it,~ he admitted. ~I've fantasized about those I have claimed returning as one of my kind. I'm not sure I could bear to be that fully known, to be honest. It is, frankly both a terrifying and intoxicating prospect. I think I could have with Hide if he didn't already love Chromia so fiercely, but because of her I never allowed myself to be anything but a casual lover. The only way I think I would consider it is if I found someone who loved and treasured my socket as much as I do.~

It was obvious that they both were thoughtful as he began soothing away the past hour with sharing far more gentle than their norm.

* * *

Jazz rebooted first, feeling contentment for the first time since leaving Cybertron. He lay on top of Prowl's much larger frame, their chest plates closed, their sparks strong and once more pulsing fully in synch, Prowl's arms wrapped around him. He was fairly sure he could be content to remain right where he was for the rest of his functioning.

A low-energy warning blinked on his HUD, informing him why he'd cycled on line when he didn't particularly want to. It wasn't enough to make him move, but the knowledge, the _sense_ that his bonded would need a cube shortly did motivate him enough to gently squirm his way out of the embrace to bring the two medical-grade cubes on a countertop nearby to the berth.

He sat on the edge near Prowl's hip, sipping on one cube and simply watching the relaxed features. He'd never grow tired of it, of watching his bonded recharge. If Prowl wouldn't be waking soon, he'd have snuggled back in, but he needed to get energon into the stubborn Praxian and even more, he wanted to settle in so those sensor wings weren't being crushed by their owner's weight.

In the meantime, he logged into the primary computer he found, grateful that it was of Cybertronian design, and began downloading everything he could on the events since his death, then what had happened on Cybertron since he'd left. He knew full well much of it from Prowl's perspective, but the official version was useful too.

Prowl cycled online as Jazz finished his cube, the same warning flashing on his HUD, which he promptly dismissed in order to pull his bondmate in for a heated kiss.

~It seems improbable that my logic circuits have not glitched. Even knowing it is true in my spark, my processors can hardly accept it.~

Jazz grinned and claimed a second kiss, sliding his free hand up one brilliant red plate on Prowl's chest. ~Ah love ya, glitching logic circuits or not,~ he teased. ~If this isnna real, ah'm not in any hurry ta figure that out. Now drink.~ He insisted as he broke their kiss and lifted the second cube to Prowl's mouth.

Prowl took what was offered without an argument, knowing that critically low energy was an even more likely cause of collapse at this point than anything going on in his battle computer.

~I do not suppose you have any idea what has happened _here_ while you were so rudely detained. Not that I am in any hurry to get back to work. But I cannot find briefing datafiles.~

~Sill working on finding it. Kondosa has a lot in it's databanks, but nothing more than the most basic briefings on local happenings,~ Jazz shook his head in frustration and stole a quick kiss between sips of energon. ~It covers more about current conditions than what I missed out on. Though it seems I was out for over two local stellar cycles, fifty-three decaorns or so.~

~Even in stasis I was aware of how long you were out, love, and exactly when you came back. Is there a computer on base?~ Prowl asked, his need to be fully briefed not nearly as strong as his need for his bonded, but making itself known nonetheless.

~Well, it was news ta me,~ Jazz told him cheekily. ~There's a secondary computer in th' area,~ he passed the login data along. ~Prime 'n crew probably built it with local materials. Ah haven't dug around it yet.~

~I thought of that before you did?~ Prowl teased while logging on. ~Now I'm sure your processors have been affected. And speaking about processors, if you ever even _think_ about taking on Megatron in battle one to one, I'll put you in stasis for your own good. The probability of your survival of such an encounter was .0583. A nice clean assassination, on the other hand, is always in your favor.~

~Did I just get _your_ approval to knife his spark in recharge?~ Jazz grinned, already plotting the mission out.

~After what he did to you in Mission City, yes. Convincing Prime will require tactics I haven't even developed yet.~

~As long as ah have _your_ go-ahead, Prime will never find out ah did it,~ Jazz promised. Both mechs were silent for several moments systematically sorting through all of the pertinent data and reports on the outrageously slow NEST mainframe.

"Primus!" Prowl swore aloud as he found the reports on what happened after Jazz's spark extinguished at Mission City and the more recent battles in Singapore, New Jersey and Egypt.

~Babe?~ Jazz focused on him completely.

~It seems that our suddenly active deity is not interested in keeping Megatron in the Pit. I'm not sure an assassination would do any good. And he is not the only one.~

Prowl directed Jazz's attention to the reports he found.

~Prime and the kid?~ Jazz scowled, not having nearly the reaction his bonded did. ~Well, there are the old stories that only a Prime can extinguish a Prime for good. I guess I'd have to use ol' Megs instead. Still ... a _human_? Why would Primus care about a _human_?~ he demanded as he shifted from shocked confusion to anger. ~Ah wonder if He put _them_ though what 'e did mah.~

~I'd much prefer we find a socket to share. It has been far too long. I would not ever wish to find out what Megatron's spark would do to yours should you consume him.~ Prowl immediately enveloped his bonded with his solid, nearly bottomless self-control and calm, cooling and stilling the anger until they could examine the situation together and in full.

~All right,~ Jazz acquiesced without resentment. He still _wanted_ to destroy Megatron that way, but for Prowl he would keep the desire in check. He'd kept it in check since they'd bonded, never taking an Autobot or Neutral and very few Decepticons. One more on the 'don't' list wasn't that great a hardsdhip.

A small part of Prowl's processors, hidden for the moment from the anger of his beloved, were outraged at what Jazz had experienced in the afterlife. Yet he also knew the outrage ought to be directed at a deity other than the one who was the object of Jazz's ire and newly established fear and submission. If Prowl were honest with himself in that moment, he'd admit that it disturbed him far more than learning Jazz's spark had been twisted black by the Unmaker before his birth. To know, unequivocally, that his bonded felt the kind of abject terror at the very thought of the source of all sparks that most felt at the thought of the Unmaker. It tore him apart knowing Primus was real, wanted the best for them, and his bonded would rather be consumed by the Unmaker and cease to exist completely than go to the Well of Allsparks and Primus again.

~We'll find out what is going on,~ Prowl focused on the moment and on stilling the remaining anger in the lithe silver form in his embrace. ~There must be a reason that the same human whose ancestor discovered Megatron also destroyed the Allspark and was instrumental in bringing both you and Prime back.~

Jazz made a confused click and cocked his head before picking out that bit of the report about his own return. ~Okay, but still...~ He shuddered and put it out of his processors. He wouldn't be allowed to do much about it, even if he could, so he focused on Prowl.

~Okay, so everything got fragged and slagged while we were out. We still have _us_.~ Jazz focused his full effort on teasing the passion out of Prowl with a kiss. ~We'll reassess when Ratchet let's us go.~

Prowl returned the kiss with a fierce passion that would surprise all but those who knew him well and felt the way his bonded relaxed into it, into the knowledge that he was still desirable this way to the one being he needed to be desired by. He pulled Jazz onto his lap and grasped his aft to grind their interface panels together in delicious friction.

Then the door slid open to a surprisingly contrite and apologetic looking Ratchet. His next words told them that their recent vitals and activities had been closely monitored.

**"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to run a few scans on both of you before I can allow things to become too heated, whether through anger or facing each other senseless. It might have been wise to have waited for a briefing, you know. Nothing would have been held back."**

Jazz hissed in irritation but obligingly let Prowl go and settled his systems down as he turned to rest his back against Prowl's chest so they both faced the CMO.

**"We were not looking at anything but official reports,"** Prowl told him, his own efforts to calm down visible in flared sensor-wings. **"What we both do when we are restricted to medbay."**

**"And it is your choice to do so. I'm not restricting your access. Not that it would do any good if I did so. But it might have helped if one of those who had been there had been on hand to explain,"** Ratchet responded in a calm, surprisingly gentle tone as he plugged in to scan the spark that concerned him the most. After a moment, he unplugged and proceeded to do the same to Jazz.

**"I would like to give you another medical charge within the next solar cycle, Prowl, or bring in one of the active unclaimed sockets or Sam if you'd prefer to share a more active charge. But other than needing several good charges, you are in fine shape. Do you have any questions I can answer before I leave you to tire one another out?"**

Prowl hesitated for a second, then nodded. **"Were there any detectable changes to Jazz's spark when he returned?"** he asked, his voice low as he wrapped his stiffening bonded in a comforting embrace.

Ratchet paused for a fraction of a moment, as though trying to figure out a way to explain something he did not understand himself.

**"Yes, but not much that I can explain or quantify,"** Ratchet responded before turning his attention fully to Jazz. **"Your spark signature resonates and scans clearly as your own, but there is a difference in the energy we've all been able to sense, though none of us can identify what the difference is. You register to my sensors as Jazz, and yet you register different than before. I've scanned you as closely as I felt comfortable without your direct involvement. The only thing I can quantify is a subtle change in the visible spectrum, similar to the kind of change you'd expect to see after a lifetime of being bonded."** He paused for a moment before looking to Prowl. **"Can you both sense it as well?"**

**"Yes, and we know what caused it,"** Prowl nodded slightly even as he curled inward a little to offer a bit of protection to Jazz when the smaller mech controlled the cringe it evoked. **"It is nothing to concern yourself with. I merely wondered if there was a medically detectable result."**

Ratchet looked for a moment as though he were tempted to press the issue, but then relented as he saw the discomfort, even fear that seemed to come over Jazz. It was an emotion he had never seen on the mech shy of the rare occasion when Prowl had been badly damaged and he couldn't do anything to avenge it.

**"This is all new territory. Unless you can tell me differently, we have no record of anyone coming back when their sparks have been fully extinguished, and now there are two on base and another on the Nemesis. And we have a human who spoke to the ancient Primes, came back holding a matrix of leadership and knowing things he had no business knowing. Optimus and Sam have both experienced after affects of their resurrections. The effects on Prime are subtle. His spark signature also reads differently, like yours. On Sam...the change is not subtle at all. The allspark energy is stronger in him than ever. Every time he shares with Prime, it strengthens. The boy comes across as knowing as much about our history as your do, Jazz."**

**"That'll be the orn,"** Jazz huffed.

**"The others who died, Prime and Sam, have they said what they experienced on the other side?"** Prowl asked, lightly stroking Jazz's side to sooth him even though the silver mech wasn't displaying any signs of needing it anymore.

**"Sam said he was in an ancient earth landscape, and was approached by the six Primes. They spoke with him, told him they had been watching him for a long time and saw how he sacrificed himself to save Optimus. They said he had earned the right to be a leader, and when he was back in his body, a Matrix of Leadership was in his hand. He plunged it into Prime's spark chamber, and he came back. Prime then fought Megatron and Starscream and destroyed the spacebridge and the Harvester ship they brought through it.**

**"Optimus' experience was very different from Sam's. He remembers being in a place where he could not see, but could sense Primus all around him. He said that Primus purified his spark, and that it was the most exquisitely pleasurable experience he had ever had, like the most amazing spark merge, interface, and organic charge all in one. Then he was given a choice, and he chose to come back. We are sure there is much more to it than that, but it is all he will tell us."**

Even before he finished talking, he knew Jazz's experience had been as unpleasant as Prime's had been pleasant. Just the fury radiating from the silver mech was enough to cause the medic to take a small step back.

::You may wish to leave,:: Prowl told him over Ratchet's private comm channel. ::I will calm him down. Ask about the socket later.::

Ratchet quickly nodded and exited. ::I will leave you both energon once you are in recharge. Comm me if you need anything,:: he replied to Prowl, keeping a close watch on both mechs' vitals even as he left.

Prowl turned his smaller bonded around to face him, enfolding him in his arms as though to keep out everything and everybody away, resting his chevron on the silver mech's forehelm. He accepted the anger, enfolded it in his own pain and outrage at what his other half had experienced, and the pulled him into the relief and peace and wholeness he felt now that Jazz was with him.

~Love?~ he asked.

Jazz slid his fingers up Prowl's chest, not in a sensual way, but to keeping physical contact on their way to Prowl's face, finally caressing the plates making up his bonded's visage.

~I ... Prime ... the pain was so I could still protect you,~ Jazz finally managed to think coherently enough. ~He had no desire to hold onto the darkness in him. No use of it.~

~I know. I'm bonded to the darkness in you as much as I am to the light. And what I saw when we merged was that when it was clear it would be nothing but agony for you, He would not force you. To do so is completely against His nature.~ Prowl said gently, running his hands over is beloved's sensory horns and then down his back.

~Maybe I'll believe that some orn,~ he murmured, powering down his optics and optic band to focus fully on the feel, smell and warmth of his bonded. ~When that pain isn't the first thing to come up linked to His name. Please, love. I don't want to think right now.~

~Then don't. Focus on what brings you pleasure.~ Prowl slid his glossa along one of Jazz's sensory horns, causing Jazz to shiver in arousal, and then claimed his mouth in a burning kiss that was returned fully. ~You are _everything_ to me. I will never allow anyone to take you from me again. I will leave Prime before he orders us in different cadres again. A vorn or two for a mission that _we_ have planned, fine. Longer than that? Never again.~

Jazz shuddered in relief, a soft whine escaping him when he couldn't find any other way to express the intensity of it. His claws dug into Prowl's armor, still trying to convince himself that this was real and not some dream that would be torn from him at any moment so the pain would be that much more intense when it returned.

He stretched up and pressed their mouths together again. His hands reached back to caress Prowl's sensor-wings as he opened his mouth and brushed his glossa against Prowl's, seeking entrance.

Prowl shivered, his wings fluttering in excitement at the touch while drinking in the kiss as though he had been starved of energy for decaorns and had been given the finest vintage high grade to relieve his hunger. He gently pressed his beloved to the berth and spread the smaller legs with his knees, rocking his hips so their panels nearly sparked with friction and their intakes hitched with pleasure and arousal. He kissed his way down the gleaming silver neck and chest until he was right above his spark, where he let his glossa play with the seam at Jazz's chestplates.

~So beautiful. So perfect.~ Prowl showed the honesty of those words across their bond.

Without hesitation Jazz unlocked his chest plates, offering not just his spark, the life he had never been afraid to loose, but what he did hold dear; his secrets.

~Yours,~ Jazz responded breathlessly and ran a hand along Prowl's chest, relishing the warmth, the pulsing of the spark that resonated with his own, while his other hand caressed and fondled the sensor wings he loved to touch so much.

Prowl's own plates slid back. He was desperate to merge again. Not the painful first merge after the most horrible separation they could endure, but a merge for pure pleasure, to share the depth of his love, to fully accept and be accepted in return. To be known and to be one as their systems cascaded together into a single blissful overload.

Yes, he wanted to thrust his spike into his bonded's tight valve, but he wanted and needed this so much more.

He wrapped the smaller mech in his arms and pulled him over to lie on top of him, guiding his chassis between his own wide chestplates, gasping and keening as the first tendrils of their physical souls intertwined and pulled them even closer together.

~Mine. Yours.~ Jazz gasped across the rapidly strengthening bond as the last reflexive resistance was dissolved by the unconditional desire from his bonded. He tucked his head against Prowl's shoulder, tightened his hands on Prowl's shoulders and dropped not just the shields on his spark and the firewalls he normally did, but he dropped them all and turned off every protective program. He offered not just his spark, his memories, his secrets, but surrendered more completely than he had even when they had bonded.

He offered Prowl the ability not just to look at and know his code, but to change it with a thought and face no resistance.

Prowl actually gasped in shock at what came next. A worm inserted itself into his processors, showing itself to him before burring itself within the same security protocols that guarded his own kill-codes. There were no secrets Prowl held from his bonded, but he had always understood and embraced Jazz's need even in bonding to hold back _something_. It was part of his most basic nature, his core programming.

Now he was offered a level of submission, surrender and trust beyond anything his bonded had ever offered him or any other. Now the silver mech, the puppet of Unicron and the Terror of Cybertron, his beloved, offered it all. For a moment, Prowl hesitated, but feeling Jazz's deep desire to finally surrender all, he welcomed it, took it in, held what was given, cherished, and allowed the secrets to become part of his own memories.

And such secrets they were. Whiplash, Jazz's TIC and head of Black Ops ... was Jazz's own creation. Jazz had been his carrier, given birth to the lithe, deadly black mech, and he was far older and far more like Jazz than anyone could have realized, both in darkness and light. Silver Shadow and Starjumper, his loyal soldiers, were his only other living descendants, and were being given the skills they needed so they would _survive_.

And what Jazz was most concerned about them surviving was _himself_. Three times he had extinguished the spark of one of his own descendants in the rage-filled grief that followed the loss of his bonded. Three names came to him - Whisper, Peace, and Sparksong - descendants who all met their end attempting to stop the raging chaos that was Jazz at the death of his bonded.

He understood, even though Jazz didn't, that the casual disregard for their ends, visible only as the discomfort associated with something Jazz believed Prowl could not forgive, concealed an intense grief that Jazz had no capacity to process and so was rejected as surely as Prowl's own battle computer rejected emotions.

The silver frame above him relaxed, their sparks merging deeper as Jazz accepted the acceptance, even if he couldn't comprehend how it happened.

As fast as the break from the pleasure of a merge had happened it ended and both were plunged into the deep end of a spark-merge overload they had been too distracted by new memories to realize was creeping up on them.

The merge-induced charge racing through Prowl's systems, blinding him to anything but a sense of _us_ and _ours_, one being with two frames locked in ecstasy that was the greatest gift Primus had ever given, and in the depth of their merge, even that name did not cause his other half pain or terror.

Their voices keened in unison as they became one. They were whole. They would travel to the pit before they ever let themselves be taken away from one another again.

Jazz was shuddering as they gradually came to themselves again, his claws dug into Prowl's armor and his vents and fans straining to cool him to safe levels. He shifted, bringing his face up to stretch for a kiss without breaking the last strands of their spark's physical connection.

~Love you, babe,~ Jazz murmured, his desires not even close to sated now that much of his spark and pain had been soothed.

~Love _everything_ in you, my own,~ Prowl responded, deepening the kiss, needing to affirm with his frame what they had just done through their sparks. He ran his hands up and down his bonded's sensory horns before grasping them to pull Jazz's dermas even closer to his own.

Jazz could only moan into the kiss and melt into it Prowl's frame as their chest plates closed.

~Mine,~ the sensor-winged mech growled into their bond, needing to physically claim what had been taken from him and then given back a hundredfold in their merge.

~Yours, all yours,~ Jazz moaned, his systems priming once more. Even relishing in the demanding control of his bonded and the strange sense of safety it brought, the fire that came so naturally to him began to flare to life once more. His hands unlatched from where they'd dug in and reached outwards to stroke and explore every little detail on the sensor panels spread flat by Prowl's own weight. ~Came back just for you. Only for you. Always for you.~

Prowl mewled and groaned as his beloved turned his magic-working clawed fingers loose on his sensor wings.

~I love you ... want you more now more than ever.~ His processors could barely compute what his bonded went through to come back to him. Who but Jazz would take on a god to come back to his love? Even if a misplaced desire, that Jazz held fast to his darkness, the source of his pain, in order to protect Prowl made the logical mech come undone.

~Please love.~ he begged, desperate now to claim his bonded's valve. He grasped the smaller mechs aft and pulled his perfect, beautiful frame closer with nearly denting strength. His own panel slid back and his white spike desperately scraped against Jazz's panel for entrance, leaving a streak of transfluid already dripping from the sensor laden tip.

_Whatyou-needyou-takeme-letmein_ became a jumble neither cared to translate. Feeling was all they needed. Physical pleasure, bond link, systems synching until no one could tell where when ended and the other began.

Jazz's entire frame shuddered as his panel slid open in response. Even in the tight grip he shifted to try and take the perfectly white spike in, their bond singing with need so strong it left them both reeling, uncertain who needed this more.

In an instant, Prowl had Jazz on his back, hands locked in his own servos and pinned to the berth on either side of the silver helm. He plunged his entire length deep into his love. Home. He was home. One with the most important being in his universe. More important that Prime, Primus, the Autobots, his own self.

Sensors scraped sensors in delirious pleasure-pain friction as Prowl began a frenzied rhythm that he knew his bonded would relish.

Jazz let out a keening howl and wrapped his legs around Prowl's hips, encouraging him, adding power to each thrust that drove him into the berth. His helm fell back, offering his throat to his bonded even as he unlatched his chest plates once more.

~Want-need all of you,~ was more emotion than words, but just the sound of Jazz's chest sliding open and his spark chamber spiraling open was more than enough to make the demand clear.

Prowl's chest plates and chamber were but a breath behind him. He wrapped his arms tight around him and pulled them together, his vocalizer emitting primal, incomprehensible howling keens before fading into static.

~Mineyoursalways~ The unshakable, cool, logical half of their whole was now a creature of wild, hot and fierce dominance, as if he were laying physical claim to frame and spark to fight off whatever invisible forces who would dare to try take Jazz from him again or do him any harm.

In reply Jazz squeezed his valve and thrust his chest up, trying to take his lover even deeper into his body. He threw open his side of their bond, welcoming Prowl's dominance, his protection, and offering a silent, wordless promise that he'd never leave again.

They barely had time to fully merge before the pleasure of spike, valve, relief and spark ripped threw every atom of their bodies, blurring the difference between chassis and spark as much as it blurred the difference between two mechs.


	6. Ready to Heal

**See Pt 0 for the full contents**

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse ('verse)  
**Author:** and  
**Pairing:** Jazz/Prowl  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Codes:** Death, Supernatural  
**Summary:** It has been a long life, a long time to hold onto darkness, but even the Unmaker's Chosen can change.

* * *

****

Full Circle 5: Ready To Heal

* * *

**"Ah'm countin' on ya,"** he reached out to his oldest surviving child and closed slender silver fingers, as sharp and strong as the day Whiplash had been born so many Primes ago, on his shoulder. **"Ah don't want ta die, but ya can't let meh lash out again."**

**"I know, Jazz,"** the sleek black mech, so very much like his carrier, smiled and reached out to match the contact, linking them once more. **"I won't fail. You trained me for today, remember?"** He managed to half tease despite the tension and pain. Prowl wasn't his sire, but he had made his carrier very, very happy and Whiplash respected the tactician professionally.

Without another word they released each other and walked into the private, heavily shielded and secured medbay room designed specifically to keep Jazz in no matter what he tried. Or at least keep him locked in long enough to be immobilized.

Whiplash melded into the shadows, dampened his presence and settled in to watch the drama that was about to play out.

He, the entire family, every one of Jazz's kin left alive, had already said their goodbyes. As had all the mechs who considered Prowl a friend, and many who simply respected him for who or what he was to them.

Now it was just Jazz to be there when Prowl returned to Primus. Just Jazz and the shadow willing to stop him if Primus didn't answer quickly enough.

**"Hay babe,"** Jazz's voice was soft, his vocalizer already thick with static as he sat by the low platform with his pedes tucked under him. He brushed his fingers across Prowl's worn cheek-plates, already graying slightly with his fading spark.

~Hello, my spark.~

Jazz trembled, his visor going black for a moment as a near-sob escaped him. ~If ah was, ya wouldn't be fading. Ah know, love. It's your time, we had a good life.~ he sighed, curling forward to press his forehelm against his bonded's, a hand over Prowl's spark. ~Ah have a favor ta ask ya, when ya see _Him_,~ there was still a faint tremor of not-quite-fear. ~Tell'm ah'm ready.~

~I will,~ Prowl promised, even his voice across their bond weakening.

~It's not too late, ya know,~ Jazz gave one last desperate, completely selfish plea.

Prowl found the strength to command his frame to cup Jazz's face with a hand. ~I know, love. It's my time. I'll be there for you, however long it takes.~

~I know,~ Jazz murmured, his spark wrenching in his chamber when the metal plates under his hand slid open a finger width, his bonded lacking the strength to open them further. He knew what to do, they'd planned this for hundreds of vorns, rehearsed it so it would not feel so horribly _wrong_ when this time came.

Trembling fingers hooked into the gap and gently pulled them apart, exposing Prowl's spark chamber as it slowly spiraled open. Jazz drew in a deep vent of air and followed suit, slowly lowering his chest to his bonded's.

It was a contact like none before.

The merge came fast, very fast, with very little sensual pleasure. The comforting pleasure, that even in his last moments Prowl reached out to still his bonded's fears, washed over Jazz.

For a brief, all too long moment, the silver mech was tempted beyond reason to go against his bonded's wish to either extend the life of the spark merged with his own with the life he'd taken from others, or absorb it into his own so he never had to let go again.

He forced those thoughts from his processors and focused on the good emotions of the mech with him so completely until the gentlest overload of his functioning washed over him. The familiar sense of not being in his frame was soothing, calming, and he absently wondered if instead of giving Prowl a sendoff wrapped in love and gentle pleasure he'd gone along with him.

It wasn't an unpleasant a thought.

Another comforting presence, far stronger than their own joined the merge, touching the combined spark with a sense of welcome and belonging that could only be called 'home'.

**"Welcome home,"** a familiar, once feared voice said, and seemed to brush against them and give them vision. Jazz found himself as a tiny bright light, joined to another beloved light, orbiting a spark larger than the largest star. A tendril of light connected the second small light to the living star, while another tendril connected Jazz to what he somehow knew was the physical universe of the organics and his frame.

"Primus," Jazz thought-murmured, fear once more licking up from deep inside. He still felt more unease than comfort here, but pressed against Prowl's spark, once more the strong bright white he'd desired since they first met, the fear subsided. "This ... after I extinguished you?"

The tendril from the star-like spark that was connected to Prowl brushed against Jazz with a strong feeling of amusement and affection.

**"Ah. So you finally remember that. It is a good sign, actually. Finding your way past my brother's firewalls are yet another way you have overcome his control."**

Jazz felt, to his complete surprise, pride from the god.

**"You did not extinguish my spark, Jazz, nor did you do _anything_ to me that I did not allow. I fooled my brother into thinking that to destroy the part of me that gave life to Cybertron, he was destroying _me_. Tying myself to Cybertron was no longer in the best interests of my children. I have always existed whole in the dimension you are experiencing now, but the part of me that exists in the physical dimension was tied to a body whose time had come. You simply released that part of my energy to be present throughout the organic universe and encourage the evolution of species that would one day choose to change and grow into more equal partners with my children, and in turn allow my children to become to something more."**

"Oh," Jazz murmured, still a bit dazed and only slowly grasping that he had been a tool of Primus when the Unmaker tried to use him directly. He forced himself to focus and not get lost in the fact that the bond with Prowl, an unusually quiet Prowl, hadn't broken yet.

~We are not done saying goodbye,~ Prowl's awareness brushed against his and Jazz clung to it, wrapping it around himself and himself around it.

~Never will be,~ Jazz mumbled, memories of grief and pain from the last four times filling his awareness before he forced it down again.

"You heard what I said, right?" Jazz asked, turning his attention uncertainly back to the deity.

**"I did indeed, and your desire to heal and come home brings me great contentment. I have watched you take ever more control of your own destiny and choices during this final bond. You _both_ have done so well. Even I had assumed Prowl would need to return several more times before this day came."**

There was a flash of light from the tendril connected to Primus that made Prowl's spark shine even brighter, and suddenly Prowl, or the spark who had been designated Prowl in this latest journey to and from Primus, could remember.

The bright white spark was flooded with the memories of four additional life times spent in finding, then bonding to Jazz, giving his beloved ever more strength and light to fight the darkness of the Unmaker within him.

~It seems we both had secrets that were unknown even to us,~ Prowl enveloped Jazz even closer, showing him the truth. Jazz had not bonded to five separate sparks over his functioning. He had only bonded to one, five times. ~Each time, I have loved you even more.~

Then came memories of the lifetimes that didn't quite work out. Lifetimes cut short, or simply where they never crossed paths.

It was the two times, as Brightwing and Shade, where Jazz had cut those lives short that stunned them both.

**"The best help I could send to you. The _only_ way I could help you overcome the savagery my brother wrecked you. Each time he freely choose to return out of love for you. I made him from what was left of the spark of your carrier, Jazz. And Prima returned to be the carrier."** Primus added, the god's thankfulness and awe at the journey both of his creations evident to them all.

They all got the image of Jazz trying to make his vocalizer operate several times before a bit of information flickered to the surface of his awareness and he nearly succeeded in pulling away from Prowl in the _shame-fear-pain-loss-guilt_ that crashed into them. Showing _Prowl_ that he'd destroyed kin long ago was hard enough. Comprehending that he'd show it to the spark that had carried or sired that line was entirely different. Then knowing that one time he had consumed and two times he had extinguished that most beloved spark pushed him to despair.

~I-we forgave you then. I-we forgive you now,~ Prowl pulled him closer, sending the fullness of his love and that Jazz's actions had indeed been forgiven by the carrier, sire and the departed spark involved . He created a small shield within his memories, just so Jazz could feel him drop it, feel what the shield was and recognize that there were none present.

With much the same passion that each bonding merge created, Prowl offered up each lifetime and what had transpired after it for Jazz to know in the greater context of it being a single existence.

Before even Prowl had grasped them, Jazz was making connections, linking up what was _spark_ and what was _life_. He was out to determine how those very different sets of skills and existences connected Baritone, Lark, Stardust, Anchor and Prowl beyond the brilliant spark sheltering him even now. Studying himself, how he had changed, through the lens of what attracted him enough to acquire it and bind himself to it.

~Will you come back again?~ Jazz asked softly.

~I will always come back to you.~ He/they replied, pulling Jazz even closer.

**"Or you may both remain here, together, with all those who love you."** There were suddenly aware that within the sun-like spark, fully merged with their creator yet retaining their individual essences, were all of their creations, their children, and the generations that followed. Even some of the sockets whom they had shared, those who chose to make their homes with Primus instead of their own gods, were there. All eager to be reunited with the two brilliant sparks, all overjoyed and willing to be patient and accept of whatever choice the two made.

Jazz snuggled against his bonded, torn by the choice and the _want_ he couldn't find a voice for, yet no longer had the ability to hold to himself.

~Want to live-love again,~ Jazz's spark whispered when his awareness couldn't. ~My Prowl. Want _him_ again.~

**"I can give you what you desire, if that is truly your choice. I can release you from the last of the control my brother has over you, so that you can return still fully Jazz, but free from any service to him save by your own choice. You will be like any of my children, making your own choices before returning to me and remaining with me as long as you choose. You will live, you will age, you will come back to me when your spark extinguishes from your frame, whether through old age or injury. What Prowl does is up to him. Most sparks would not wish to return to an aged frame. I can use some of the strength of your own frame, Jazz, to give new life to Prowl's."**

Primus turned his attention to Prowl and gently inquired. **" What do _you_ wish, my child?"**

Both sparks could sense that he already knew what the answer would be.

"Do you even need to ask?" He/they replied wryly.

Primus actually laughed. **"You know that I do."**

"I would return to a life with Jazz as Prowl," the brilliant spark replied. "Forgetting is a small price for it."

They felt Jazz's awe that he was worthy of such devotion, the indomitable self-assurance largely suppressed by the lingering fear-need in the face of his god. He gathered his courage, some small part of him still expecting that to voice such a desire was to have it taken away.

"I want to return to my frame, free of the Unmaker. I will gladly give some of my strength, my extended life, to have a proper lifetime with Prowl before we return to you."

All Jazz could feel in response from his creator and source was joy that he could give them such a gift.

Primus turned his attention first to his bonded's spark. **"You will not forget this time, little one. There is no need to hide the truth from your bonded. You will be Prowl, but you will retain the memories of those you were before."** Primus filled Prowl's spark with the knowledge of just how deep his gratitude was for his child's courage and love.

Then Primus turned his attention to Jazz, who still, after all this, was filled with fear of the _only_ thing he feared in all existence. The one thing, ironically, he had never needed to fear. It was his brother's own fear, the one thing of his brother that was still able to dominate the spark Primus made.

**"Be one with me for a time and be freed from my brother. You will not feel any pain, my child. He no longer dominates your spark. Who you were originally, and what your bonded has given you now far outweighs the darkness. You have nothing to fear. Your bonded will be with you the whole time. Let me show you both the little one who bravely went forth to face what the Unmaker would do to him."**

With a last shiver of pain-expectation, Jazz relaxed and silently offered all he was to Primus.

Optimus, the only other who knowingly returned from being cleansed by Primus, had described it as a combination of the most brilliant spark merge, organic charge, and interface all at once. Both sparks suddenly understood just what he had described, and that the description fell far short. It was joy and pleasure at every level.

Jazz became aware that very little that mattered to him any longer was taken from him at all, and what was taken was also given back, still clearly himself, still clearly Jazz, only freed from any who would control his choices. Then he felt his spark gladly release the remains of the sparks he had consumed by the power of the Unmaker to extend his life. And he was glad to set them free, to see them absorbed back into the one who had made them to be healed or remade, glad that in releasing them, his lifespan would now be that of a normal mech. The last one to be released from him was what remained of the shredded spark of his own carrier. It was taken back into Primus. Prowl was his own spark now, fully healed, and did not need it to be whole. The rest of that damaged spark would become someone new.

When it was finished, they both realized that it was not just Primus surrounding them, but all that were within their source who loved them, welcoming them home for the moment, adding their forgiveness to that which Prowl had given, wishing them joy for their final journey in life together. It could have lasted a nanoklick or the lifetime of a universe. They were not certain. They touched each of their creations and descendants, and each of their sockets who had given life to their sparks and unique gifts to their children.

~You dudes enjoy yourselves,~ one particularly bright organic light laughed. ~I'm tempted to ask the big dude if I can have another go around. I miss being ole Prowler's lap kitten.~

~You will have all of eternity to be that,~ Prowl affectionately wrapped the first human they had claimed in his light. ~I have missed you. There are still so few who ever wished to fill that role.~

~Rascal,~ Jazz snickered and nuzzled him affectionately. ~You'll ruin my corruption of so many other organics if you come back,~ he teased.

~You'll have me on your lap again soon enough, Prowl-dude. And I won't cheat anyone out of the chance to have you both to themselves and conspire with you to get each other knocked up. I'll be waiting for you both when you come back. Besides, sex on this side is even kinkier. I'll have stuff to teach _you_,~ he teased back with a familiar wicked laugh.

The organic light gave them a quick and delicious charge and moved along for others to give the two their blessing.

~We're doomed,~ Jazz laughed, deep, rich and honest, full of joy unfettered by the darkness he had not chosen. It was true, his spark was still darker than many at the end of their lives, but it was the darkness of living, not the darkness forced upon an innocent spark.


	7. A Final Time

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse (POV'verse)  
**Author:** and  
**Pairing:** Jazz/Prowl  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Codes:** Supernatural  
**Summary:** Even Ratchet has to give up on pretending to know everything eventually.  
**Notes:** Written in the Point of View fanverse  
Jazz/Prowl's offspring:  
Repertoire = femme, oldest  
Windsinger = very small Aerial, femme  
Paqe Cançó = Peace Song, mech, 3rd born, the one Prowl carried  
Kaontae = mech, youngest, biped beast-mech design, rather like Beast Wars Ravage. .com/art/Beast-Wars-Ravage-74275623  
Starshine black and silver Seeker by Jazz/Shimmerfire

* * *

****

Full Circle 6: A Final Time

* * *

When his monitors showed that Prowl's spark had extinguished, Ratchet spared but a moment of spark-deep grief before turning his attention fully on the spark that he hoped for and feared. Their plans were in place, to subdue him, to extinguish him if necessary to prevent what had taken place four times before. He _hoped_ it would be different. He had seen so much change in Jazz since he had first come back. Changes that came with each of the four sparks they created, changes that came with every organic socket they claimed.

But was he changed enough?

Then the monitors showed the thing he expected the least. Jazz's spark had also extinguished, his shell lying over that of his bonded, their hands still entwined, spark chambers open to each other and forehelms resting against each other as their living colors grayed.

~What is it?~ Malena asked. ~What happened, love?~

He felt her brush against him in concern, and sent his assurance and affection back to the little socket who reminded him so much of her ancestor.

~They both extinguished. They both have finally returned to the Well, together,~ he replied, full of both grief and awe as he opened the tightly sealed door.

::Lock it!:: the deadly-serious voice of Whiplash hissed over the comm. ::Not gone!::

::What in the pit?::

Even as he spoke, Ratchet connected remotely with the monitors and saw that it was true. Both sparks were back, still merged, Prowl's as strong as it had been in his prime. Their joint color was much lighter as well, which meant Jazz's was much a lighter purple-blue on it's own.

The harmonic moan of a near-overload came from the joined mechs, Jazz's silver frame gleaming, having barely grayed, and Prowl's almost completely faded one was nearly his full gleaming living colors again.

::Go!:: the Black Op snarled at Ratchet over the comm. ::Lock!::

Ratchet engaged the locks, for the moment even ignoring increasingly urgent calls from his socket as the corridor echoed with the sound of his pedes sprinting back to his active monitors to watch with his own optics what was taking place inside.

~Ratchet! I'm coming !~ Malena called.

~Stay with Prime, Hide, Chromia and the rest of the sockets. I don't want you anywhere near here if he is insane,~ he ordered and focused on his monitors, watching in disbelieving fascination as the bonded couple in the locked room gently overloaded, the color fully back in their frames.

::Ratchet, what is going on?:: Optimus Prime demanded. ::Malena is near hysterical.::

::I have no slagging idea. Their sparks both extinguished. I monitored it myself. And now they are both back, merged. I'm waiting for Whiplash to give me the go ahead to come in and find out what the frag is going on.::

Ratchet monitored in disbelief as Prowl's signature became stronger and systems long offline began to come back, strong and vital. At the same time, some of Jazz's systems and programming literally seemed to merge and blend with Prowl's, as if their frames were merging and not simply their sparks.

::What in the pit is going on in there, Whiplash? We need a medic in there, not an executioner.::

::M'carrier's brought'm back,:: the black mech whispered in absolute awe. There was the static of a rather creative curse before his voice became stronger, more professional. ::Wait till the merge is over. You know how they'll react to anyone near the other's exposed spark.::

Ratchet smiled at the curse despite himself and the events that were happening within the sealed room. ::Whiplash, I've suspected just who your carrier was for quite some time. I'm a medic. I've seen your spark, and how close it is in harmonics and spectrum to Jazz's. I never said anything because I knew how much Jazz valued his secrets, though I have no doubt that he knew that I knew. You secret is safe with me.::

He enjoyed listening to Whiplash sputter on the comm, finally phased after all his cool calm vorns, but quickly turned his complete attention to the monitors, watching in disbelief as the bonded lovers' systems slowly separated and their frames reintegrated into themselves. Their sparks remained fully merged. It was obvious that there was now something of Jazz's own unique frame, systems, and programming within Prowl. To his monitors, the aged tactician read as though he were a newly sparked adult frame built as strongly as a warrior-model but with all his tactician upgrades, while Jazz suddenly showed just a hint of the age that had never been apparent in his perfectly built systems.

::Optimus, please bring Malena. They are both likely to need a medical charge when they complete their merge.::

::Is it safe for her?:: Prime inquired, sounding completely bewildered.

::The only thing that would make it unsafe is failing to wait until they've completed their merge. Prowl is very much alive, and it appears he will be for some time. Jazz ... well ... Jazz reads more normal, as though his systems will finally start to age. Whiplash claims Jazz brought them both back.::

There was a long pause on the other end.

::I should be shocked, but honestly, Ratchet, nothing shocks me any longer. Nothing that involves Jazz will ever surprise me. Confound me, yes, surprise me, never. I'm on my way with Malena.::

Ratchet heard the door to his monitor room whoosh open and the scramble of lightly built, whisper-quiet mechs enter with little care for being more quiet than their nature and training made them. Then there was the heavy pedefalls of Jazz's second oldest surviving creation; the sleek silver and black Seeker Shimmerfire had birthed less than a vorn after they'd arrived on Earth.

**"What's going on?"** The oldest of the four from Jazz and Prowl, a femme designated Repertoire, demanded for the five very different siblings. **"Whiplash said they're back."**

Ratchet turned toward them, a look of awe and amusement clearly on his faceplates.

**"Look for yourselves. They were both extinguished. You can see it in the monitor logs. They came back merged. Not just their sparks, but somehow their frames and systems."** Ratchet gave an almost maniacal laugh. **"I should have known with these two that something different would happen than we had ever planned on. Prowl's systems and frame have been ... shall we say updated? Can't tell the extent of it yet, but it is dramatic."**

Not for the first time Ratchet was grateful for his mass and that the three that Jazz had carried definitely took after the saboteur in size as the five crowed around the monitors, chattering in what much of the population had come to call Jazz-speak. It was really some long-dead dialect with no modern relatives, which meant that if you hadn't lived way back when or got Jazz to teach you, you were out of luck understanding the small, tightly-knit clan.

Even without understanding a word, the body language and tone was quite enough to pick up that they were all thrilled. Especially from the two fliers and the sensor-winged one. None were even trying to control their wing-language.

**"Has anyone told Mirage yet?"** Paqe Cançó looked over at Ratchet, his sweeping sensor wings under just enough control not to whack his siblings in the helms as he stood behind them, his additional height from being a designed frame making it easy to still see the monitors. The black and silver Seeker, Starshine, stood with his wings spread wide and flared in joy behind him, the group settling in flawlessly so everyone could see.

Ratchet felt as though he were grinning like what Mikaela had so long ago called 'some damn fool.' He shook his head.

::Mirage, you might want to come to medbay. You know that resurrection craze we had so many vorns ago? Seems like a couple of slaggers who won't give me any peace decided that it is in fashion again.::

::On my way,:: the noble's smooth, cultured vocals responded.

Even in the calm formalness, Ratchet could hear that the newly promoted head of Autobot Special Operations was anything but upset at the prospect of a demotion.

Just then Optimus strode purposefully in, handing over Malena, Ratchet's technorganic socket whose energy was so much like that of her ancestress, though whose body combined the best elements of nearly every species they had partnered with over the vorns. She flexed her armored iridescent wings and nuzzled into him.

**"What are all these fraggers doing crowding up our medbay, babe? Do I need to start reconfiguring some afts?"** she asked with a wink in flawless Cybertronian.

Of those present, only the youngest responded, and that was with a threatening hiss as he flicked feline ears back and half dropped to all fours, his slender, spiked tail lashing sharply.

Paqe Cançó chuckled and put a hand on Kaontae's shoulder, drawing him upright. **"Came to see if Whiplash has lost his processors completely."**

**"So, do we have a plan here? Or is this going to be like last time when we could not even have a briefing because they had to merge at least once a breem?"** Prime asked wryly.

Ratchet threw his hands in the air, causing his socket to take flight for a moment before she settled on his shoulder and swatted him with her wing, giving a hiss.

**"I have no slagging clue. I've given up trying to make plans any longer."** he groused, though still with the grin on faceplates, watching the monitors closely while bringing Malena back to his chest and stroking the crest of feathers on her felinoid head.

Even as they watched, Kaontae, the beast mech Jazz carried who reminded them all so much of Ravage hissed again. **"They have separated. When can we go in?"**

**"Let Whiplash speak with them first,"** Malena responded, clearly as accustomed to being obeyed in Medbay as her mech.

**"They won't attack _us_,"** he growled back, but turned his attention to the holo-display of the room anyway, watching as Whiplash slowly dropped his interference and took a single step out of the shadows he'd hidden in.

**"Jazz, Prowl?"** He tried to get their attention while remaining at a safe distance.

The pair broke their kiss and looked up at him with equal irritation.

**"Ah suppose Ratchet and that little monster want in,"** Jazz grumbled, though he didn't sound all that upset.

**"Yes, among others,"** Whiplash cracked a grin and relaxed, now confident that the pair were rational enough to be safe around.

After a wordless grumble, Prowl looked directly at one of the visual sensors set up in the walls. **"It is safe, but do hurry Ratchet. I haven't felt this good in thousands of vorns."**

**"'n ah intend ta take advantage of'm,"** Jazz rumbled, reaching up to stroke Prowl's gleaming crimson chevron until his bonded trembled under him. **"Then hunt down a socket and try for a fifth sparkling."**

Next to Ratchet, Repertoire crowed in victory and held her hand out, palm up, and smirked at her siblings who all grumbled and handed over credit bars.

**"Do I want to know?"** Prime looked between them.

Repertoire grinned at him, her pure white optics almost glittering. **"I bet that he'd have another on the way before Kaontae bonded."**

The door slid open and Mirage stepped in, assessing the situation with a barely discernible sweep of his optics.

**"Prime, Ratchet, _Kith_,"** the sleek sky blue and white noble greeted them, but only inclined his head to the five mechs he considered kin through Jazz before focusing on Ratchet as the one who called him. **"Has he requested his position returned?"**

Ratchet barked a laugh. **"No. You just get to hang out with this band of insanity who have adopted you as family. And you get to keep his position until they get through the facing each other senseless phase. And how long that lasts? No idea."**

Before Mirage could even reply, he was out the door with Malena, heading to the sealed room.

~So, the boys gonna need a charge?~ His socket asked with an almost predatory tone.

~Don't know. I don't know anything any longer. Mechs who are supposed to die come back with a frame that is like new. Mechs who supposedly were the tools of the Unmaker help create a way for me to _finally_ sparkbond with my socket and know that she can last as long as I can. I think I'm going to quit the medic business and become a senator again.~

~You just don't like being out of control,~ she swatted him with her wing. ~But look at all the wonderful things that happen when you let someone else take the lead in the tango, baby.~

~You sound just like Mik, do you realize that?~

~How do you know that I'm not? Primus has a sick sense of humor that way.~

~Don't even go there,~ he grumbled at her, but held her even closer as he opened the sealed door.

He stood for a moment with a big silly grin on his faceplates, and the hint of wetness in his optics. Frag Mikaela anyhow for sneaking that tear mod on him when she had him immobile.

He shuttered his optics several times, then strode forward, plugging into Prowl while Malena did the same to Jazz.

**"All right. You two know the drill. We are going to check out your sparks, then I'll leave my little monster if you need her, and leave you alone so you can face each other senseless and knock Jazz up before I give you permission. You want to say hello to your brood before I reseal the door?"**

**"They'll just break in if we don't,"** Prowl deadpanned, causing Jazz to snicker.

**"They do take after meh a bit. So who won the bet?"** Jazz asked pleasantly, even as he inched up Prowl's chest to slid his glossa along the finely tapered chevron, causing Prowl to shudder and kiss his exposed throat.

Ratchet made a waving motion at the sensor, letting them know to come on in.

**"Repertoire won. Except I have bad news for her. Malena here bet it was going to be Prowl carrying next. Everyone thought she was glitched. Well ... we know she is glitched, but looking at your spark and systems, Prowl, I have a feeling you will be the one carrying this time. You don't even need a charge."**

**"But Jazz here needs a charge,"** Malena said in a sultry voice, sliding her talons along his sensory horns. It earned her a deep rumble and flare of his EM field in encouragement.

Ratchet took one look at the data she shared on the silver mech's spark and knew she was lying through her fangs. **"Just whose bonded socket are you, anyhow? I get no respect any more,"** he complained, reaching out across the bond to show her _exactly_ what he intended to do to her as punishment.

**"Our bet wasn't on who would carry,"** Repertoire chuckled as she lead her odd assortment of siblings in, Mirage hovering just outside the door for an invitation. **"Just when one would be coming."**

**"Get your pretty aft in here,"** Jazz laughed and waved his successor in before shifting to stand so his brood could greet him, though his hand never left Prowl's as the black, white and red mech followed and endured the greetings, touching and mayhem he had become entirely too used to.

**"Just this once more,"** Prowl murmured as he greeted his children, all five of them. **"We will both age together this time."**

Jazz couldn't look happier at the proclamation.

* * *

This completes the first of two prologs for Dathanna de Gray.  
Next is Dathanna de Gray Prequel, which covers events from the RotF-elements we kept to when Dathanna de Gray picks up.


	8. Immortal Passion

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing:** Jazz/Prowl/Miles  
**Rating:** NC-17 for mech/mech/mech  
**Codes:** Death, Supernatural, Xeno (human/mech), Sticky, Mechsmut, Sparksex  
**Summary:** You know what Ma-Le always said about sex with gods...  
**Notes:** Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" Organic languages translated via socket software

* * *

****

Full Circle 7: Immortal Passion

* * *

"Where the slag are we now? This wasn't what ah was expectin'," the one said.

"It appears to be Earth, circa 2025. Costa Rican coast if I'm not mistaken. We came here once with Miles," replied the other.

"Why in the pit are we on Earth? Wasn't it swallowed up by Sol like ten thousand vorns ago? And where's the ginormous star-like spark and Primus' big ole audacious voice?"

"There is a 99.89% probability that I do not have enough data to make an accurate assessment, love."

"Ah thought you left that battle computer back with your frame."

"Which is why the probability is so high that I do not have enough data."

"Hey Prower?"

"My designation is Prowl, my spark."

"Why do we still look like us? Didn't we leave our frames behind?

"I just noticed that myself, but if you would turn your attention that way, down the beach, you will note that someone is approaching."

"If that little runt is Primus, Ah'm goin' t'be very disappointed."

"It is Miles, Jazz."

"Oh. Guess we really are in the Well then, but If we have to spend eternity on Earth, Primus and I are gonna be having words."

"I am sure He wishes to avoid that," Prowl didn't hide his amusement.

A young man with shoulder length blond hair was strolling their way on the beach, a knowing smirk on his face that erupted into a long-missed cheesy grin.

"Dudes! I'm so psyched I got to see you first! I really had to call in some favors ... well actually I had to give some favors, but you know what Ma-le always said about sex with gods. So fucking worth it. You know Primus gets a charge out of us energizer bunnies, too? Who would've guessed?"

Jazz shut his open mouth with a click, earning more amusement from his bonded and the first socket he'd fully loved. "Ah can't say ah would have. What's with this," he motioned around them. "Nice memories, but ah hope it's not forever."

"Naw. _This_," he gestured around him," is a figment of my imagination. We can do stuff like that here. Somewhere else you'd rather be, dudes? Or can you spare your little kitten some time?"

"We can spare you as much time as you wish," Prowl smiled and sat down on the beach, offering his lap to Miles and his side to Jazz. "I do enjoy those who enjoyed my lap."

"To sleep on or _sit_ on," Jazz rumbled as he sat next to his bonded and pressed close, enjoying the feel of touching him again, and having that strong arm holding him.

Miles scrambled up and made himself cozy. "I love napping on it, and I _really_ enjoy what's underneath these plates," he said, wiggling his ass against Prowl's interface panel. He wasn't disappointed with the rumble or quickly increasing heat he induced.

"So, I guess you could say I am here to give you your orientation to eternity. I'm the official newly arrived spark and soul education coordinator, or at least I am today," he winked. "You dudes have any questions before I molest you?" Miles wiggled his ass again for good measure.

"So if you're in Primus' domain with us, are you a spark now?" Jazz asked, not even trying to hide that he had something in mind he was planning to get to.

"Pretty much. Still some differences in the energy because it was created by different gods and shit like that, but it doesn't really make a difference here. The only real difference is that all of us former organics _can_ charge the big dude's spark, make him stronger than his brother. He didn't even know that when he adopted us. It was a very pleasant surprise. You know your hedonistic side, Jazz-man? You didn't inherit that from the dark dude, that's for sure."

"That I figured out when we went back last time," the sleek mech chuckled and reached out to stroke Miles' back. "I was more amorous if anything."

"You definitely were," Prowl rumbled, leaning slightly to claim a fierce kiss. "But I never discouraged you once I surrendered that first time."

"Mmm," Jazz lost his train of thought briefly. "But that means we can molest _you_," he focused on Miles, "in ways we never could before."

"I do like those ideas," Prowl shivered slightly. "You always were the creative one."

The human shivered and found his toes curling in anticipation, his cock rising to attention at the sound of their voices just as it always had in life. "_That_ is exactly why I wanted to be your welcome wagon. I've been looking forward to some mutual molestation with my dudes ever since I got here, though I'll be the first to admit I've never been bored."

"So, our first energizer bunny," Jazz purred deep in his chassis as a few cables snaked out to stroke Miles' exposed skin teasingly. "What do you want for our first reunion overload?"

Miles closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure, drinking in the long-missed touch. "Well, I thought _this_ might be fun."

Suddenly the human who'd been sitting in Prowl's lap was human no longer, but a lightly armored amethyst colored mech, slightly smaller than Jazz, with graceful white sensor wings and a white chevron.

The low whine that escaped Jazz as his EM field flared hot and hungry towards the new mech with the familiar spark took both his lovers by surprise. "No fair reading me."

The small mech grinned, and it was, somehow, just as familiar as the grin that appeared on his human face. "Couldn't help myself. I've had a long time to plan this moment, you know. Do you like the colors?" he asked, running clawed fingers along the white sparked and amethyst sparked mechs' chest seams, flaring his own EM in excitement.

Prowl rumbled in appreciation, but he leaned back as his bonded pressed into the touch. A growl echoed up from Jazz's engine and he lunged forward, knocking Miles to his back on the sand and pressing their mouths and interface panels together hard. Despite the friction that nearly made them overload right then, Miles was struck by just how badly Jazz wanted to merge, to _bond_, to claim Miles as he had every other spark he'd loved in his too-long life.

Miles wrapped his legs around the beloved, fiery mech, kissing him fiercely, his panel sliding open to reveal a fully pressurized spike and an untouched, valve even as his chest plates parting to reveal a sunny, golden shine of an organic spark with hints of amethyst and white. He was still in tune with the bonded pair from the eons ago that they had claimed him and changed his soul's energy forever.

~Takemetakemetakeme,~ was all that came across a bond that was closer than it had ever been in mortality, and it was clear that Miles desired to be claimed in every way possible.

~Mine,~ Jazz growled and thrust into the slick valve, finding his rhythm quickly before lowering his own open chest and fully exposed spark to touch Miles'.

Even though he wanted this so badly it hurt, all three felt Jazz focus every bit of his formidable will on controlling the merge, on not hurting the spark that was clawing at his for admittance with all the innocent desire of a virgin. Passion, desire, and no clue how badly it could go wrong.

Miles' head was tipped back and Prowl's mouth was against his. ~Try to relax and let him lead,~ gentle, calm concern flowed from the larger mech. ~He knows what he's doing.~

Miles melted into the kiss, frame trembling and fans straining to keep his circuits from melting. Even as he met Jazz's rhythm, he relaxed, trusting the two he loved and belonged to completely.

~I saved this for both of you. I...I didn't know if you would want to, but Primus told me you would. I've watched over you, your kids, every socket you've claimed.~

~I hope you approved,~ Prowl murmured through the kiss, reaching out across both bonds to weave himself into the experience.

~Always,~ and it was clear that Miles was not just responding to Prowl. But also that he always would belong to the two of them. Always would do anything for either of them, in life and in death.

Jazz shuddered, wanting to let go as he could with Prowl but knowing he had to hold back and control this. Memories, desires, needs, passions all began to flow as they opened up to each other. Miles couldn't hold back even if he'd wanted to, but he was coherent enough to realize just how much Jazz was, both in intensity and quantity.

If he had been in his human flesh, Miles would have been sobbing in relief as his memories, desires, even his experiences since his own death flowed freely into Jazz. He gave himself fully, as he always had, but now could give so much more. To finally get the thinest taste of what his mechs had when they merged, to merge with Jazz rather than simply feeding him was the greatest bliss he'd had in eternity, greater than everything save sharing with his adoptive god.

~This is only a taste,~ Jazz purred, half apology, half promise, and claimed Miles' mouth. ~I won't hurt you like I have others.~

~Fuck, Jazz. A taste from you is enough to keep me going for the next million years. I...I love you both so much.~

Miles relished the claiming glossa, spike, and most of all the powerful presence that was carefully, almost tenderly merging with his virgin soul.

Any coherent thoughts he had were interrupted by the first true merge overload he had ever had, that he had waited for far beyond the lifetime of his solar system. It crashed through him as he lost awareness of self and became us in a way he never had before with a created being.

When he cycled back on his vents were still gasping, fans cycling frantically, and the biggest grin was on his faceplates that had been seen on a mech in generations.

"Dude."

Prowl had shifted back to his haunches, regarding Jazz's anything-but-sated expression and the buzz of ideas along their bond.

Jazz leaned forward to kiss Miles again, more slowly and very completely. ~Just how bound by physics is this place?~

~Dudes, we can do anything we want _here_. This ain't a physics type of dimension. It's totally real, but not bound to those rules. We don't even need to have a physical form, though it tends to be more fun. I can be in any form you want, and we can still _do_ what we just did. I also don't think it is possible to hurt me,~ he added, having noticed both of their concern for that.

~You're still a spark,~ Jazz kissed him again and rolled over, pulling Miles on top of him without pulling out. ~It is possible to damage a spark.~

He returned the kiss vigorously, still such a kid at heart, or soul, or spark. The amethyst mech's anxious, trembling hands caressed Jazz's sensory horns, reveling in the whole world of difference between sensors and nerves. He was still fully addicted and undone by anything that felt new and alien.

~Oh. Yeah. Hadn't thought about that. I guess it could be damaged...I mean I could be. Primus could fix me but...~

He didn't need to say that if anyone was aware of the damage that could be done to a spark, Jazz was.

Prowl shifted, rubbing against Miles' back as he caressed a flared sensor-wing with one hand. ~Jazz had to hold back with me for vorns before I could take the full force of him unchecked.~

The lithe mech's only response was a loud moan at his first taste of such skilled fingers to his new hotspot.

"So," Prowl deep baritone rumbled through his sensor wing. "His valve or his mouth?"

Under Miles Jazz shuddered in anticipation as his bonded suggested all kinds of kinky, lewd things they could do with Miles firmly between them and fewer cares about physical limitations.

~I can't wait to _feel_ what you two decide,~ he responded cheekily, giving them the sense that he had been having _lots_ of fun experimenting with the lack of physical rules in eternity, but was excited to know what _they_ would come up with. To give them a sample, he reached behind him and impossibly was able to stroke and caress his favorite pair of sensory wings with fingers that had been trained by Jazz in the art.

~I'm stretch man,~ he mentally giggled at his own utterly geeky nature that had _never_ gone away.

Jazz snickered with him, them hummed into a growl at the expression Miles' touch created on Prowl's features.

Somewhat unceremoniously Prowl pulled Miles off of Jazz, causing his bonded to whine at the abrupt lack of contact. With strength he did have in real life, Prowl settled on his haunches again and brought Miles up to straddle his lap, the small mech's back firmly pressed against the broad red and white chest.

"Don't let yourself slide," he whispered in Miles audio, his optics on a pouting Jazz as the gleaming silver mech curled forward and crawled up to them.

"Such a sexy sight," Jazz's vocals trembled with desire as he looked up at his loves.

Miles pushed himself into the strong, broad mech behind him, a place that in life had always given him a sense of safety and stability, as well as being so fucking sexy. He revved his engine and growled at the feeling and the sight in front of him.

"Frag yes, such a sexy sight indeed," his own vocalizer said in a static tone, golden optics devouring the mech in front of him.

Jazz gave a devilish grin and crawled right up to him, his hands in the sand between Prowl's legs, and by extension between Miles'. With a rumble of his engine, Jazz nuzzled the hard amethyst spike before him, chuckling as he noticed that it had white stripes down the sides. "I think this needs some attention, love," he spoke towards Prowl. "But where's yours? I can't believe you haven't sunk into that slick, hot, tight valve yet. It's delightful."

Behind Miles, Prowl's engine revved hard. A soft click and the mech felt the large white spike slide smoothly into him.

~So tight,~ Prowl moaned as Miles whole frame began to quiver in desperate desire for the large spike to _move_ in him. Prowl obliged, pulling out before hilting again in with the fullness of his strength.

The former human's intakes worked furiously as Prowl began to move in earnest. He squeezed his valve around the thick white spike that was moving deep inside him across hyper-receptive sensors.

Then the most skilled glossa and intake in the history of mech-kind began to work on Miles' throbbing, needy spike.

"Oh frag, being a dead energizer bunny is even better than being a living one."

~Good,~ Jazz purred smugly, but behind that was grief from several angles. ~We've missed you so much. It was so hard to claim a technorganic, knowing it wasn't you. Knowing how long she'd live and how little I could offer compared to some. Just couldn't bring m'self to sparkbond with someone when we hadn't been able to share that with you.~

~You made her very happy, and she understood. She had a wonderful life with both of you. What you did give her was still more than she ever could have dreamed of, and she was able to bond with others of her kind.~ Miles said, serious for a moment, needing to sooth Jazz's grief. ~What you gave _me_ was beyond imagination, and still is.~

~Good,~ Jazz reached out, openly grateful for the reassurance.

Very suddenly he froze, then moaned deeply around the spike going down his intake. ~Babe...~

~Nice to know that works,~ Prowl rumbled with definite satisfaction as he watched a shadow of himself drive his spike fully into Jazz's valve. ~I could grow to enjoy all the extra possibilities here.~

Miles laughed aloud. ~Oh, that is a wicked tactic. I have to remember that one.~ At the moment, however, he had no desire to be anywhere other than where he was, in between two perfect lovers whose bond was the subject of song among the living and the dead.

Even as he began to keen and lose any ability think, it crossed his mind, like it had thousands of times in life and countless times in eternity that he had to be the luckiest human being ever. After all of these thousands upon thousands of vorns, he still couldn't quite fathom why the two of them had chosen _him_.

~Because you wanted us,~ Prowl murmured before thrusting harder. The sound of his chest plates opening seemed impossibly loud, but the sudden increase in his steady, calming presence, so different from the wild fire that was Jazz, flooded Miles as their sparks reached out for each other. ~Because you love us. Because Jazz was ready to love a socket.~

~Always. Always love you both. It has only grown stronger, here, just watching you.~

Miles felt himself open completely to Prowl who through the impossible physics of their plane of existence was merging with him from behind. He trusted him, trusted _them_ completely. He let Prowl take the lead, guide him, throwing his head back against his shoulder, running his clawed fingers over the fine sensors on the wings while grabbing Jazz's sensory horns with a very useful second set of hands that appeared. He began to thrust into the unmatched mouth with abandon as he came to the cusp of overload.

Suddenly Jazz went from a dim echo coming through Prowl to fully in the merge, greeting his bonded with an ecstatic caress before pulling Miles even closer to them.

~Let go, lover,~ Jazz moaned against Miles' mind, himself only just holding back so all three could overload together. ~Let go and join us.~

The illogic of it didn't matter. Not in this place. Jazz somehow continued his devastating attention to Miles' spike, and yet the little mech was also also sandwiched between the chests of the two greatest lovers in the history of their kind as they merged around him and with him and through him.

When he had been a socket, he was able to be part of their merge from a great distance mentally, physically and spiritually, and yet it had been spectacular. Now they offered him so much more, to let go of himself and experience his first true taste of what they had with one another. There was only the briefest of glimpses at the depth he had always known but now _felt_ of what was between the pair. It bled into a longer time as he became their focus, their feelings for him, their desire for him, their joy that he was finally able to be with them fully as an equal and not just a socket they had to be so careful of.

Jazz lost control first, his pleasure spiking the energy between the three sparks and gleefully dragging them all down with him, filling the beach with the sounds of their pleasure and laughter.

* * *

One lovely thing about eternity is that no one has to be in a hurry. What is another vorn? What is another ten thousand vorns? They lived in a dimension in which time was simply different, not bound by the same rules just as they were no longer bound by the rules of physics.

So after what might have been an orn, or a vorn, or ten thousand vorns of giving the first socket Jazz loved a lifetime of what they wished they could have given him in life, Prowl found himself with a purring Miles on his lap. Their first human socket had taken the form of a particularly cuddly cougar for the day. Jazz was exploring on his own.

~Jazz is getting restless,~ Miles noted, grooming himself. ~Means my time is up, this go around,~ he explained, sounding satisfied. ~Primus is even getting anxious, and he is notoriously patient. Says as much as he has enjoyed watchin' us as a passive participant, he wants to merge with his little spark dudes. Not to mention everyone else who wants to be with you again.~

~We will have more time with you soon,~ Prowl smiled and stroked him affectionately. ~An anxious Primus is not a good thing.~

~An anxious Primus is actually a fun thing, Prowler dude.~

At that moment, a smirking Jazz emerged from an unearthly forest with a strikingly beautiful, large Bengal tiger. Miles jumped off of Prowl's lap in an instant and ran up to romp with the splendid creature.

"Ma-le, my goddess! Did you miss me?" he said as he playfully wiggled his cougar ass and attacked her like a kitten at play.

"Not really, my pet," She responded, easily pinning him and beginning to groom him to show her dominance. "I was sharing my myi with Kuhn Primus the whole time. But he grows tired of waiting for his little gods, and sent me to find you and distract you from them. But I decided to find Kuhn Jazz first and have a bit of fun."

"How are the Twins?" Prowl asked as he stepped up to the group, giving the two large felines space to play. "It has been a long time, for us."

"Is Starshine still happy?" Jazz added.

Ma-le paused in her grooming, but still holding Miles down. "Arun Shwe and Mvkang's sparks can be either one or two in this place, and are as mischief making as ever. They are currently off causing havoc for the Unmaker. Even now, they find their true joy in battle. Arun Shwe is still sore that Primus insists that he refer to me as his little goddess, though Mvkang and I have found ways of convincing him to do so." She growled and bit Miles affectionately, before letting him up and walking over to rub her scent against Jazz's leg.

"Somehow, I am not surprised," Prowl chuckled. "They are ever predictable within parameters."

"Which is his way of saying he's happy for them," Jazz chuckled and reached down to stroke Ma-le.

"Your beautiful creation is happy, Kuhn Jazz, very much the Seeker," she rumbled into his touch. "Vain and completely self-assured, just as one would hope. His trine as well."

"Good," he smiled at her, a bit of the ache in his spark for his offspring who'd grown old long before he had easing. "He hated growing old so much."

"Growing old is very difficult for those whose vanity and strength is a primary source of their joy," she commented wisely.

"So, Kuhn Jazz, my first lover, do you believe that the Shaman of my village right about you?" she asked, as she purred. "For long I believed it was so, but I am no longer certain." In life, the village shaman had named Jazz as Xo-Po, the spirit of death whose name could not be uttered.

"As I stand now, not really," he admitted with just a bit of discomfort at no longer being what he had thought of himself for so long. "While I lived, yes." He paused when Prowl stepped up to him and wrapped him in a comforting embrace. The silver mech let a soft sound of relaxing contentment escape him as he leaned back against the solid, warm strength he'd come to love so much. "By Unmaker or training, it has always been my place in the universe."

"But you have always been a source of life as well," she countered, rising so that her paws were on his shoulders and she stared into his optics. "For your creations, for your bonded, for your sockets and lovers. You have always been, amid everything else, the child of Primus, and the source of improvisation and so much change and growth for your kind. Even in defying you and the one who robbed you of your freedom, they grew. You are ever a source of new songs, Kuhn Jazz." She rubbed her face against his own, marking him once again with her scent glands.

"Perhaps," he consented as Prowl hugged him a little tighter. "It has never been how I see myself."

Prowl chuckled and tapped her head gently with a claw, though he made no effort to stop her. "No matter how much you mark him, my scent will soon cover yours."

She growled playfully, then rubbed her scent on Prowl as well. "That I know well, Kuhn Prowl, though there have been many times since coming here when my scent has been strong on you socket. Though now I sense your scent on him has become much stronger than even in life. I doubt I will be able to distract him from you for long." She marked them each one more time for good measure, and then gracefully jumped down and walked majectically toward the alien jungle.

Turning her large head as she walked, she pontificated, "Here, Kuhn Jazz, you have the freedom to define yourself however you wish. We never stop changing, even as we stay the same. For instance, I have decided that here _I_ am the goddess. Come along, my little pet, I'm ready to be worshiped," she looked toward Miles and purred, swishing her tail seductively, then continuing on, not bothering to notice if he followed.

Miles panted, jumped up on each of his lovers and rubbed his own scent on top of Ma-le's, purring and nuzzling them. "See ya soon, dudes. I've got a goddess to please."

Jazz snickered and turned his head up to nuzzle a kiss from his bonded. "I suppose we should go greet Primus, mmm?"

"I suppose," Prowl rumbled, honestly wanting to drag his bonded to a quiet room somewhere and molest him until there was no one else's mark on him.

Miles stopped and turned back toward them, ignoring the threatening growl from Ma-Le who was walking five paces in front of him.

"Primus can wait, dudes. Go enjoy one another. It is what you are best at, and what he enjoys seeing the most. Dude's a big old sex-addicted voyeur. Worse than Red Alert."

The tiger roared at him and he cowered playfully, then bolted after her into the jungle.

Prowl pulled Jazz in for a more heated kiss as his fans kicked in.

~What creative ideas do you wish to indulge in this time, now that we only have each other and a voyeuristic god to please, my spark?~

~Something I've always been curious about,~ Jazz grinned wickedly as he grazed his claws down Prowl's chest before turning one hand over to press against the interface panel just below his chin. ~Just what does it feel like to be on the other side of our size ratio?~

Prowl chuckled, then shrank himself (or grew Jazz, it wasn't clear which) until his eyes were level with the sleek silver mech's interface panel.

"I must say that I enjoy the view from here. Perhaps you should give yourself a set of sensor wings that I can molest," Prowl leaned forward to slide his glossa along the every-so-conveniently placed panel. "No wonder most Intel mechs have 'facing on the processors. The entire world is a sea of interface panels for you."

"Something like that," Jazz drew in a sharp vent of air as he looked down and really _grasped_ what he looked like to the average sized mech. A deep rumble escaped his chassis and he willingly pressed into his lover's touch as his frame shifted to add the sleek, swept wings of their Aerial offspring.

His visor bright, Jazz kept his optics on his bonded as he stroked the now-smaller mech's chevron and sensor-wings.

"Enjoy it, love," Jazz whispered. "I'm going to take you like you did me after my first rebirth. I'm going to pin you down and fill that tight valve until it feels ready to burst, claim your mouth so every moan goes right into me, slide into your spark and drive you to overload so hard you can't think anymore."

"I...that..." Prowl's vocalizer gave a static whine that in life would have been a prelude to a logic glitch collapse. The white sensory wings quivered, and Jazz could feel the tacticians servos trembling where the were pressed against his aft. Unable to produce words, was reduced to begging through their bond. ~Please, my spark.~

Jazz growled, a deep feral sound he remembered hotly from the orns in question. He grabbed Prowl's wrists and used an extra arm to lift him up so they were spark chamber to chamber and leaned down to claim a feverishly hot kiss.

Another memory flickered between them, that of Prowl taking Jazz against the command center's corridor wall not long after they'd claimed Miles. Jazz shifted his lover down a bit and pinned him against the wall behind him. Demanding entrance, Jazz rocked his hips, sparking friction between their panels as both their frames shivered in desire.

To have Jazz large enough to fully dominate his body the way he could dominate his processors and spark left Prowl rumbling and begging in sounds rather than words. His panel instantly slid back, his legs gripping Jazz's waist, slick valve and hot spike grinding and rocking against the silver panel.

"So hot, so needy," Jazz purred above him and obliged. With Prowl's wrists pinned over his head by one hand, his back against the wall, Jazz eagerly slid his panel back and slammed into his beloved's body in a single thrust that left him hilted fully in the slick passage so much tighter than it had ever been before.

"Primus!" Prowl growled, filled as he had never been before in all of his lifetimes loving Jazz. He squeezed his bonded's hot spike with his needy valve and rocked his hips, wanting nothing more than to be pummeled by his mate, sensors demanding to be scraped in that perfect way just before pleasure became pain.

~Now ya know why I love it so much,~ Jazz growled against his mind, eagerly indulging in the new treat and the new taste to Prowl's pleasure. He shifted a bit, angling his hips to drive his spike in even harder with only seconds left before his overload.

Prowl bellowed as his bonded's full, throbbing spike slammed sensors in his valve that had never been touched, overload hitting him so hard that without the now large arms supporting his weight, he would have collapsed. Even as electric ecstasy poured through his systems, he did not feel relief, but rather only a deeper hunger and desire for _more_. He reached blindly for the newly sprouted silver avian wings with a pair of hands not pinned, grasping to pull his lover even closer as his chestplates slid back and his spark chamber spiraled open.

~Primus, Jazz. Take _all_ of me.~

~Yes,~ Jazz shuddered and felt his chest and spark chamber follow suit. He continued thrusting deeply as their sparks, Prowl's pure white of a pre-programmed and the soft blue-tinted amethyst of Jazz's, reached for each other eagerly. After so long bonded, their sparks barely had any ability to merge slowly anymore, but both tried to hold back, to draw out the ecstasy of their experiment.

For a fraction of an nanoklik, Prowl lost his ability to hold on to his perceptions of their visible, physical forms. He saw only the blazing amethyst spark, the most beautiful, desirable object in his universe, reaching for him, to both consume and make him whole. His whole life, the purpose of his existence, in a single blazing star.

~Mutual,~ Jazz managed to articulate as they blended, abandoning any effort at physical forms as the pureness what merging could be in this realm swept them away.


End file.
